La Dolce Vita
by Sherlocked02
Summary: Heather Potter is leaving London for good. For good? Only time will tell, as she moves to Mystic Falls, meeting new people. A new life altogether for her. Warning: Fem!Harry!
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, this is my first Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries fanfiction. Hope you enjoy! Harry is a female, and I chose the name Heather, because I wanted a flower name (as goes in the Evans family) which started with H. So I chose Heather, from among two other names which I found. Happy reading, guys!**

Heather looked over at Ron, Hermione and the rest of the room, who were all in the plan. Her eyes finally rested on Draco, who was looking stoically at her. A bitter smile formed on her lips on seeing him that way.

"Heather, you need a break, you have to go, find a life for yourself. This is not suiting you," McGonagall said.

"She is right, Potter," said Kingsley.

"Come on, Heather. Do you realize you'll be away from the shutterbugs? Away from this? This-this crazy life of the chosen one? Don't you want to go somewhere where you are not the chosen one? Somewhere where you are just Heather Potter? Not the girl who lived?" Hermione asked, and saw Heather's eyes slump in defeat, because she knew she had touched a nerve.

"I do need to go. But what about Teddy? Who will take care of Teddy? He is my godson! And I don't want to leave you all," she said obstinately.

"Do you think we won't be there to visit? And Tonks' mother will take care of Teddy," Ron said.

Heather sighed and agreed, partially happy to go somewhere where she wouldn't be a known face, somewhere quiet and peaceful.

"Where am I going to go, though?" she asked, looking at McGonagall.

"We got a list for you, but then Hermione pointed out that you could easily go to the US, and settle in a small town, attend high school-," McGonagall couldn't finish her statement because Heather leapt up.

"Go to a muggle school? Seriously?" she asked, looking at them.

"Well, then, what are you going to tell the people? You're still seventeen, and kids aged 17 in US attend high school," Kingsley said.

"Fine," Heather slumped in final defeat. "What about money?"

"You have enough from your parents' vault, plus Sirius left you everything," McGonagall told her. "We got most of that converted to muggle money."

"It's much more in terms of muggle money, Heather," Hermione explained, who was a muggle-born witch, knowing almost equally about the muggle world as the magical one. "Here is your debit card, use it to your advantage." She handed her a debit card, and Heather looked at it, being bred with muggles, she knew what exactly debit cards did.

"Where am I going?" she finally asked.

"Mystic Falls," Ron said, showing her some moving photos of a beautiful town surrounded by hills. "Dennis went with me. He developed the photos himself."

Tears welled up in Heather's eyes on hearing the younger Creevey brother's name.

"Mystic Falls. I like it," she said softly after looking at the photos.

* * *

"I don't believe you want me to go too," Heather said, looking at Draco. "I thought…" she stopped.

"You thought what, Potter?" Draco had his impassive mask on.

"Nothing, goodbye, Draco," she said softly, and offered her hand. Draco looked totally out of place, took her hand and shook it mechanically.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but well, it is only the first one. The coming ones would be longer. This is just the beginning. :) Hope you liked it. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2- Pilot

**A/N: Okay so new chapter already. Since I wrote it out, I thought I would post it too. I don't think I'll be updating this faster the next time, but well, here is a treat for you all! I hope you enjoy! Happy reading! **

**Chapter 2- Pilot**

Heather tried to ignore the looks she was getting from the lookers, it was her first day at Mystic Falls and everybody was staring at her. It wasn't just her being a new student, it was also her exotic looks. She shook her head, looked down and continued walking towards the office.

She walked inside the office, just to find a guy already standing there. She walked up to the secretary, who was talking to the other guy.

"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records and we do insist on transcripts," the secretary said.

Heather turned to look at the guy removing his goggles, smiling at the secretary.

"Please look again. I am sure everything you need is there," he said, looking at her in the eye. To Heather's complete surprise, the secretary agreed.

"Well, you're right. So it is," she said and then turned to Heather. "Yes?"

"Heather Potter, I am from London," she said, looking at Stefan curiously. Stefan smiled at her and walked out. Heather shook her head and offered all the documents. Since they were all in the correct place, she got out easily after five minutes of small interrogation. She had just gone out, when she bumped into the mysterious guy from the office.

"Uh, I am sorry, I didn't see you," he said, smiling. "We met in the office. I am Stefan Salvatore."

"Hello, Heather Potter," she said, taking the proffered hand. "From London. I just moved to Mystic Falls."

"I am new here too," he said. "Which class?"

"Uh," Heather said, taking out her time table and peeking at it. "History."

"Oh, that's nice, I have history too," he said. "Should we go together?"

Heather did not know what to say, she was new to the place, and she couldn't really trust anyone, but she couldn't not trust them too. She felt her boots for her wand, which was securely in place.

"Something wrong?" Stefan asked her when she bent.

"Ah, no, I just thought something was in my boots," she lied. "Let's go, then."

She walked into the history classroom, and saw a seat empty beside a pretty brunette who smiled at her when she came up to her.

"Is the seat taken?" she asked politely.

"No, sit by all means," she said. "You from UK?"

"London," Heather said and offered her hand. "I am Heather Potter."

"Elena Gilbert," Elena smiled and shook her hand.

Just then, the history teacher turned up and everybody stopped speaking. Heather turned her head towards the teacher. He started speaking almost immediately after entering. Heather stared at him and after a while started zoning out. She turned her head to see Stefan staring at Elena. She chuckled to herself, and turned her attention back to class.

"As boring as Binns," she summed it up after she came out after the bell rang, speaking to herself.

"You said something?" Elena asked, coming behind her.

"Uh, not really, just commented on the class we just had," Heather said, shaking her head with a smile.

"Boring?" Elena asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, well, yes, not everyone has the hot boys staring at them in the class," she joked and Elena smiled, turning red.

"Oh, come on," she said, with an amicable smile.

"Just kidding," Heather said, shrugging apologetically. Just then, a short girl came from behind.

"Bonnie, hi, meet Heather. She is from London," Elena introduced Heather to the girl.

"Hello," Bonnie said, offering her hand. "Bonnie Bennett."

"Heather Potter," Heather said and took Bonnie's hand. Bonnie's hand recoiled on touching her. Bonnie looked at her in surprise. It was a good feeling that came to her from Heather, but had a plethora of sadness.

"What happened?" Elena asked. "Are you alright, Bonnie?"

Bonnie shook herself mentally and smiled again.

"Yeah, everything is fine, I just remembered something," she made an excuse.

"Anyway, I have to leave. I will see you people later," Heather said and walked away.

* * *

"What happened with Heather, Bonnie?" Elena asked, she was not stupid, she had noticed her friend's sudden reaction on touching her.

"Nothing serious, I just felt trust and sadness from her. Excessive sadness," Bonnie said, looking at the receding figure of Heather Potter.

* * *

Heather walked out of the small house at the end of the street, where she was living, and looked around. She had decided that she would go about and take a look at the place where she was going to spend she didn't know how much time. She decided to look for spots where no one came, so she could apparate and disapparate.

After some time of looking around the beautiful city, she spotted the Mystic Grill.

"Mystic Falls doesn't seem to be very imaginative with names," she muttered when she saw the name. "Mystic Falls, Mystic High and Mystic Grills. Much creativity involved."

She walked inside, just to see Elena, Stefan and Bonnie sitting with a blonde girl. It was Bonnie who spotted her.

"Hey, Heather, why don't you join us?" she called out.

"Uh," Heather looked uncomfortable but Elena and Bonnie waved out to her, and called her to where they were sitting. She smiled and joined them.

"Heather, meet Caroline," Bonnie introduced her. "Caroline, this is Heather. She is new to town, from London."

"Hello," Heather said and smiled at Caroline, who looked half smiling, half jealously at Heather.

"You're beautiful," she said bluntly and Heather chuckled.

"Thank you, Caroline, you're pretty cute too," she said with a smile.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline turned to Stefan again.

"Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young," Stefan answered, looking at Elena and smiling.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away," he replied at which Heather looked at him. There was no sadness in his eyes, she noted.

"And your parents, Heather?" Elena asked.

"What?" Heather turned to Elena, as she hadn't listened to Elena, because she was busy reading Stefan.

"What about your parents?" she asked.

"My parents died," she told them, and Bonnie noted the surfeit sadness in her eyes.

"How?" Caroline bluntly asked. "Is that why you are here?"

"They died when I was a year old," Heather told her.

"How?" Caroline asked again. Heather looked at her in annoyance. What was with that blonde? She decided to feed them with what her aunt Petunia had fed her with for eleven long years until Hagrid had told her what really happened.

"They died in a car crash," she said, turning stoic.

"And that's where you got that ugly scar?" Caroline pointed out to the lightning shaped scar on her forehead. That drew everyone's attention to it, but it was enough for Heather. She got up immediately.

"Er- I have to leave guys," she said hastily. "See you all at school."

Without letting anyone speak or another word, she walked away from there. She didn't want a repeat of questions about her scar or literally anything from her past. She had left it behind. Finding an empty spot, she apparated back to her home.

* * *

"Caroline! That was rude!" Bonnie told her. "You should apologise."

"What did I say?" she asked with a whine but when she saw Elena and Bonnie both glaring at her and Stefan giving a disapproving look, she relented. "Fine, I will say sorry. Anyway, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know anything about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie told him.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Of course she is," Bonnie said smiling. "Someone should also inform Heather. I don't have her number, though."

"She lives very close to my place, I will inform her," Elena said. "I saw her coming out today."

"Cool," Bonnie said.

* * *

Elena walked to the house, which had been empty ever since Heather came there few days ago. She knocked on the door thrice and waited for 3 seconds before Heather opened the door.

"Oh, hello," she said, on seeing Elena.

"Hie, I am really sorry for Caroline's behaviour earlier, Heather. She is really good at heart, just doesn't know what to speak when and where," Elena said.

"And how," Heather added dryly.

"And how, I admit," Elena said. "We are really sorry."

"You should come in," Heather said and opened the door for Elena. Elena walked in and looked inside the house. It was very pretty, done in gold and red mostly and had a very very traditional look.

"This is pretty," she said. "Really traditional."

"Old is gold," Heather said, smiling. "Pun intended." She and Elena laughed at that, and Elena sat down, noticing some bottle on the table.

"What sort of a wine is that?" she asked curiously, having never seen butterbeer.

"Oh, it is not wine, it is butterbeer," Heather told her. "If you're not too full, you should try it. It's from London."

"Alright," Elena said and Heather poured her some in a glass. Elena sipped it slowly, and cautiously.

"It's tasty," she said and sipped the whole thing down.

"I know what to gift on your birthday now," Heather laughed.

"You have more?" she asked her in surprise.

"Yeah, I love this stuff," Heather told her. "Been drinking it forever."

"There is a party tomorrow, and you have to come tomorrow, its an afterschool thing," Elena said.

"What? No, no parties for me!" she refused, shaking her head.

"Oh, come on! You're new stuff here, you'll enjoy," Elena insisted. Heather looked at her, and saw that she sincerely wanted her to come, so she nodded in an affirmative.

"I will," she said and smiled.

"Cool, see you at school tomorrow!" Elena said and walked out, waving a hand in goodbye.

"Bye," Heather said and shut the door, smiling. She liked Elena and Bonnie, they were nice girls. She couldn't really place Stefan, though. He was odd. Really odd. Something was off about him. Little did she know, she was going to find his secret out really soon.

* * *

It was the boring history class again, the next day. Heather found herself zoning out.

"The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennett?" Mr. Tanner asked. Heather smirked at Bonnie.

"Um… a lot?" she asked. The whole class laughed. "I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" he barked.

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it," Matt replied impertinently.

"Hmm. Who is the new girl over here. Miss Potter, surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical event?" he turned suddenly to Heather.

"New girl. From London. Does that ring a bell?" Heather asked bluntly. The class laughed and Mr. Tanner looked stumped.

"When you are in Rome, you do as Rome does," Mr. Tanner told her.

"I am working on it, will take time," Heather replied again. Years with Snape and a year with Umbridge had turned her sassy. To save Mr. Tanner from further embarrassment, Stefan gave him the answer, resulting in an argument about the civilians. The bell rang, and everyone walked out.

"You've got some nerve," Elena said, looking at Heather.

"He shouldn't have tried to pick on me, I am new," Heather said nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal. It really wasn't, she had fought and defeated the greatest, evilest and darkest wizard of all times.

"You're coming to the party, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, Elena convinced me," she replied with a smile.

* * *

They were all at the party, Heather as well, and though she didn't say it out loud, she was not impressed with it. She had seen much better back at Hogwarts, but since she didn't want to appear finicky, she kept her beak shut.

"How do you like it, Heather?" Elena asked.

"Er-it's good. Good," she replied with a smile. "And you really have to admit."

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty," Elena admitted, smiling.

"He has that romance novel stare," Bonnie said.

"Yes, he looks deep into your soul, and-," Heather was cut off by Elena's hand going over her mouth.

"Stop it!" she laughed.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one," Elena laughed. That caught Heather's ears and interest.

"Psychic?" she asked. "That's new. What is it?"

"Well, grams says I am a witch," Bonnie said. "But that is only alcohol, so I just wave it off."

Heather looked away. Bonnie could wave it off, but she couldn't. Bonnie didn't wield a wand, that was sure. If Bonnie was a psychic and her grandmother had said she was a witch, she was one of those Salem witches who weren't really witches but powerful seers who could channel a bit of power from the earth because regular witches knew what they were by the age of eleven, magical education everywhere started at that age. Her reverie was broken by Bonnie pulling her hand back from Elena.

"What?" Heather and Elena both asked at the same time.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow," Bonnie said, scared.

"What?" Elena asked again.

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill," she said all that frantically and went away.

"Bonnie!" Elena called out to her. She turned to find Stefan standing right behind her.

"Hello," Heather greeted him.

"Hie," he greeted both Heather and Elena.

"Hie," she replied, clearly upset about Bonnie leaving.

"I did it again, didn't I?" he asked.

"Yeah," Elena replied. Heather had something to think about, something was off about Bonnie as well. She needed time to think, so she turned to the lovebirds.

"I will go catch up with Bonnie, you guys enjoy," she said and walked away to a lone spot, and looked about. When she didn't spot anyone, she rummaged through the bag which had an undetectable extension charm and pulled out a book. It was titled- _Witchcraft around the world_

"Thank you, Hermione. You'd know what to expect in the US," she said softly, before opening it. she turned to the index and looked for Salem. She opened the page and started reading to herself.

_Salem is famous for witches, as per muggles. But Salem "witches" do not fit into the witch criteria, because they do not fulfill the two most important criteria. _

_1.__They cannot wield a wand. Their magic functions through the earth, and they channel their magic from the earth, and hence cannot wield a wand. _

_2.__They do not possess a magical core. They are not actually born magic, like the normal witches and wizards. This criteria co-relates with the wand criteria. For more information, see Magical Cores._

_Salem witches are all seers, unlike normal witches and wizards, who might or might not be seers. They are powerful seers, but the more magic they use, the weaker they get. More use makes them weaker. It might even be fatal. _

Heather was reading when suddenly she heard a noise, and saw Jeremy carrying a body. She hurriedly put her book inside her bag, and walked to where the girl was. She was bleeding profusely. She knew what spell could cure that girl, but knew better than performing magic in front of muggles. And Salem witches.

Suddenly, her eyes went to Stefan, who was looking over-perturbed. She walked closer to see his eyes turn redder, and dark veins appear underneath his eyes. Her eyes rounded in surprise. Stefan started walking away rather hurriedly away from the body. She didn't recognize who the girl was, but she recognized Matt from class. She was his sister.

The ambulance came and Heather saw Matt leaving with his sister. She was concerned, so she met Bonnie and Elena.

"Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news," Bonnie said.

"I gotta take Jeremy home," Elena told her. Bonnie turned to Heather.

"You?" she asked. Heather didn't want Bonnie to be alone, so she said yes.

"Elena, Heather, there is no way I'm psychic. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling….," she discontinued.

"Bonnie, what?" Elena asked.

"That this is just the beginning," Bonnie replied and Heather mentally banged her head against the wall.

* * *

Bonnie, Caroline and Heather were at Mystic Grills, talking.

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked.

"No," she replied.

"Keep drinking, I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home," she said. "Heather? Do you need a lift as well?"

"Uh, no thank you, Bonnie, I will manage," she replied, thinking that she would apparate from somewhere isolated.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not touching that," Bonnie replied and Heather looked down, feeling awkward.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And… Elena always says the right thing. I said all horrible things to you too, Heather. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she is always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and… I'm never the one," Caroline sobbed.

"Sometimes it is better to be not the one," Heather said absent-mindedly.

"You wouldn't know!" Caroline barked at her.

"Sorry," Heather apologised, even though it was not her fault, but since she knew it was only alcohol speaking, and sadness.

"It's not a competition Caroline," Bonnie said and Heather was immediately reminded of her fourth year when Ron had been angry for not letting him on the secret as to how she had put her name in the Goblet of Fire.

"Yeah, it is," Caroline replied, much to Heather's amusement.

"We have to get home now, are you coming, Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"No," she said stubbornly. Bonnie gave up.

"Fine, I am leaving, bye," she huffed and walked out, waving to Heather. Heather patted Caroline, and walked out, just to bump into someone's elbow.

"Sorry," she said without looking who it was, brushing one of her strands away from her eyes. She didn't notice the look the person she had bumped into gave her, but walked out silently into the night.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! This motivated me to post sooner, actually! Until next time! Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 The night of the comet

**A/N: New chapter guys, but sadly, it is not as long as the previous one. Anyway, happy reading to you all!**

**Chapter 3- The night of the comet**

Damon Salvatore looked out for the girl whose smell had been deliciously sweet, as if beckoning him to come and drink all of it. The smell was much sweeter than anyone's he had ever smelt, even Elena's. And her eyes were striking green. He went out immediately, and looked for the girl, but she had disappeared. He looked about and went back to the grill, his thoughts on the girl.

* * *

Heather slumped down into her room, and thought about Stefan. Why had his eyes turned red on seeing blood? Was he a vampire? It was a possibility, vampires did exist. She did not want to believe it. She had not left the wizarding world of London just to run into another trouble. Her head was aching and she wanted answers. Could it be possible that Heather had once again ran into something supernatural? She wanted answers, but decided it was time for her to sleep, as she couldn't do anything with a head that heavy. She switched off the lights, and fell asleep.

* * *

It was late when Elena and Heather were talking to Matt that her suspicions were confirmed.

"How is your sister, Matt?" Heather asked him.

"She is recovering," Matt told them. "They are keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow."

"That's good news," Elena said.

"Yeah," Matt replied.

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" Elena asked him again.

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so… we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home," he told her.

"Vicki's lucky that she's ok," Elena said.

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers," Matt replied. That caught Heather's attention again.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Heather asked Matt.

"She said it was a vampire," Matt replied.

"What?" Elena and Heather both asked at the same time.

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out," Matt told her.

"Okay, that is weird," Elena said, but Heather was lost in thought. Her suspicions turned to surety. Stefan was a vampire. She zoned out after that, and missed the rest of the conversation that followed between Elena and Matt, but Matt took leave almost immediately.

* * *

Heather knew she had to confront Stefan about his true identity, also find out if he was the attacker. So instead of going to the grill with Bonnie, Elena and Caroline, she went back home and looked up for books about vampires. She found out all she was looking for, and then sighed. There was no doubt in her mind now that Stefan was a vampire, and if he was the one attacking, he needed to be stopped, killed. But what if he was not the one who was attacking? Heather clutched at her hair in annoyance. She looked through her spell books to check what spell would help her in combating vampires. She knew she had defeated the dark lord, but it was only with the help of Dumbledore and other great witches and wizards. A confrontation was inevitable, she knew it. What she was determined about, was that she would be what she was. A witch who had powers to strike down any enemy who came in her way.

She spelled her hair, tied it up in a pony tail, and without any inhibition, apparated in front of the Boarding house.

* * *

Stefan was alone, brooding about Damon meeting Elena when he heard a pop. He was about to go check when he heard a rash knocking on the door. He opened it to find an angry Heather, standing with her arms crossed.

"Heather?" he asked quizzically.

"We need to talk, Stefan," she said.

"Come in, what about?" he asked, moving aside to give her space.

"There is a vampire which is attacking people, Stefan. YOU are a vampire. Are you the one who is attacking?" she asked bluntly.

"I have no idea what-," Stefan began but Heather cut him in between.

"Let's not go there, should we, Stefan? Confess, or I will kill you," she said.

"Yes, I am a vampire, but it is not me who is attacking, I don't feed on human blood," Stefan said, his uptight behaviour not letting him try to protect himself from an unarmed girl.

"Do you have any idea who is doing it?" she asked sternly, looking into his eyes.

"I do, and I am handling it. I will be able to stop it soon," he said sadly. Heather saw truth written in his eyes, and dropped her angry demeanor.

"People are dying, Stefan. You need to take care," she said.

"Heather, how did you know I was a vampire?" Stefan asked.

"I know they exist, and when I heard Matt telling Elena that she had said vampire, I knew it wasn't an animal attack. Also, I saw your eyes going red that day, and dark veins appearing beneath your eyes, which is the most indicative of the fact that you are a vampire," she told him. "And yes, I believe you. I know you are not the attacker, you don't seem like it."

"Thank you," he said. "I will take care of the other vampire, don't worry."

"How do you walk in daylight? Vampires are supposed to burn," she pointed out.

"This daylight ring saves us. It is made of lapis lazuli," he informed her, showing her the ring.

"One last thing. When are you going to tell Elena?" she asked.

"Tell her what?" Stefan asked.

"The obvious," Heather rolled her eyes.

"What am I supposed to tell her? That I am a monster?" he asked sadly.

"You said yourself that you don't feed on humans. How do you term yourself a monster, then? And you cannot help what you are, Stefan, that's also true. Don't hide it from her. Tell her, or one day it might just be the end of everything you have with her," Heather said seriously. "Secrets tear relationships."

"I know, but don't tell her, I will find the right time and place and then tell her," he said. Heather sighed. She knew he wasn't going to tell her anytime soon.

"I have to leave now, Stefan, but no, I am not going to tell her," she said. "Good night."

"Good night," said Stefan, and Heather walked inside. Making sure that no one was around, she apparated back to her house, finally content that she had her answers. For the time being, at least. She was also happy that it wasn't Stefan behind the attacks. She had started liking him as a friend.

* * *

They were all at the Mystic Falls Square, and Caroline was handing out candles. Matt lit Elena's candle who lit Heather's.

"Thank you," Heather said, with a smile. Elena turned to light someone else's candle. She looked up to see Stefan.

"Thank you. Hi," he said to Elena and then turned to Heather. "Hi."

"Hello, Stefan. Elena, I will see you guys later," she said and walked off to some place where she could be away from everyone and yet keep an eye on Stefan. She didn't know why, but she had an intuition that he might get into trouble.

* * *

Heather didn't know how, but she found herself near Tyler and Matt later on. She spotted Jeremy, Elena's younger brother.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" he asked around.

"You're her stalked. You tell us," Tyler retorted. Heather didn't want to listen to that crap, and she was worried about Vicki as well, as the vampire who had bitten her might again be on the hunt, so she went away to find Stefan and inform her that Vicki was missing.

She looked and looked around for Stefan and finally found him talking to Matt. In the street.

"Hey," Matt said.

"Hey," Stefan looked at him quizzically.

"Have you seen my sister?" Matt asked him.

"No, sorry," Stefan replied when he saw Heather. "Heather?"

"Just came to inform you that Vicki's missing," she said, looking from Matt to Stefan.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Stefan assured Matt who was not yet done with him.

"I saw you at the hospital yesterday," he said.

"Did you?" Stefan asked him, kind of intimidating.

"That's useless discussion, guys, we need to find where Vicki is!" Heather said. Just then, Stefan seemed to hear something.

"Excuse me," Stefan said, and started walking away, followed by Heather.

"What happened?" she asked urgently.

"Stay away, Heather, I think I know where Vicki is," Stefan told her.

"I am coming with you," she said obstinately.

"You are not. It is extremely dangerous," he told her.

"I've been in graver dangers since I was eleven!" Heather said, trying to make him agree.

"Sorry, I don't want to cause you any harm," Stefan said and before Heather could know, he had run off at vampire speed. Heather was left behind staring at an empty street.

* * *

It was very late at night, but Heather was feeling restless, so she decided to barge in on Stefan's to know what had happened. She apparated to his place, and knocked on the door. he opened it to find Heather standing there.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked, beckoning her to come in.

"Are you alright? What happened to Vicki? Did you deal with the vampire?" she asked, her questions all out in a rush.

"I have not yet dealt with him, I am doing it. And Vicki is safe. And yes, I am alright," Stefan smiled at her. Heather heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin," she said softly, forgetting for a moment that Stefan could easily overhear what she was saying.

"Merlin? Why would you say that?" he asked her curiously.

"Er- Merlin. Well, it was sort of a thing at my old school, so, er- that's why I am in the habit," she stammered.

"Why Merlin, specifically? Isn't he a legend?" Stefan asked. "A legendary warlock?"

Heather snorted at that.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Stefan asked, looking at her.

"No, nothing wrong," she said, still chuckling.

"Why do I hear a pop when you come?" he fired a next question at her.

"How do I know?" she feigned innocence. Stefan wasn't convinced, but he let her go.

"Anyway, I have to leave. Good night, Stefan!" she said, and walked out of his house, and started walking. Stefan caught up with her.

"Should I drop you home?" he asked.

"No-no, I'll walk, it's- er- it's good for my health," she said.

"You're already skinny," Stefan pointed out.

"Alright, if you insist," she said smiling and got into the car when Stefan pulled it in the driveway.

* * *

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I loved them all! :D Review this too, hopefully? :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Friday night bites

**A/N: New chapter guys! Happy reading! And thanks for all the reviews. They made me so happy, I completed this chapter before the scheduled date and posted it! :D**

**CHAPTER 4- Friday night bites**

Heather was in school next day, listening to Bonnie give advice to take things slow with Stefan. Heather knew exactly why, but she wasn't about to bust Stefan or tell Bonnie that her suspicions were true, that Stefan was a vampire.

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling," Bonnie told Elena finally.

"Is that it? Bonnie," Elena sighed.

"It was bad bad," Bonnie warned.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena asked, and Heather thought she was a bit disgusted.

"Elena, she is concerned for you, and maybe she is right. Why don't you give Bonnie a chance?" Heather said, a bit annoyed as well, seeing how Elena was trying to make it look some sort of crappy stuff.

"I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend," Bonnie said, looking from Heather to Bonnie.

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that," Elena said.

"Are you sure?" Heather asked.

"Absolutely," Elena declared.

"Then stick to it. Bonnie will be by your side, always," she said, emphasizing the word always.

"I will," Bonnie said and smiled at them.

Just then, Stefan joined them.

"Good morning Elena. Good morning, Heather. Good morning Bonnie," he greeted them all.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later," Bonnie answered, clearly displaying her dislike for Stefan.

"Bonnie, wait…," Elena called out half-heartedly.

"She doesn't like me very much," Stefan pointed out the obvious.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you," Elena told him.

"I like this. Love at first sight. Wow," Heather muttered sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Stefan looked at her admonishingly but Heather ignored that look, and just stared back at him.

"Here's what we are going to do. Are you free tonight?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Stefan told her.

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Heather and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished," Elena ranted.

"I don't think it is a good idea," Heather said.

"Why not?" Elena and Stefan both asked.

"Well, I don't think Bonnie would want to come for dinner with Stefan, and also, she might be rude to him," Heather said, knowing all this from experience.

"What's the harm in trying?" Elena asked. "And don't be upset if she is rude. She is really good at heart."

Stefan smiled at her.

"I know," he said. "It will be fine."

Just then, Tyler threw the ball at Stefan, who quickly turned around and caught the ball in his hand, and threw it back to Tyler, which hit him in the stomach. Elena and Heather laughed.

"That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football," Elena laughed, but Heather was looking a bit disgusted.

"Why is Mystic high so sexist?" she asked, huffing and placing her hands on her hips.

"What?" Elena asked, a bit surprised.

"You have a male team for football, but none for females!" she pointed out.

"Well, the girls have cheerleading teams," Elena defended.

"How stereotypical. Girls, so they should be cheerleaders," Heather scoffed.

"What? You played or something?" Stefan asked her.

"Yes, of course. Quid- Quick ball, I mean. I used to play back in London," Heather changed the name to quick ball.

"What is quick ball? Never heard of it!" Stefan said.

"Well, there are seven players on each team. And the players might be girls or boys or both. On the SAME team," Heather said, emphasizing the point that Quidditch was not a sexist game at all. "One keeper, three chasers, two beaters and one seeker. The rules are complicated."

"Wow," Elena said. "Girls and boys played in the same team. Anyway, Stefan, why don't you try out for the team?"

"Yeah, I don't think so," Stefan told her.

"I gotta go, guys. See you Elena at the cheerleading practice," Heather told Elena.

"What, you're cheerleading?" Elena asked in surprise.

"No, I just want to watch you make a fool of yourself," Heather said nonchalantly. Elena and Stefan laughed at that. "See you."

* * *

On one side of the field were the jocks, practicing football, while on the other were the cheerleaders, warming up. Bonnie and Heather were talking to each other.

"Are you taking this witch thing seriously?" Heather asked Bonnie.

"I have no idea, I am not sure. It's freaky," Bonnie said, and Heather's reply was instinctive.

"No, it isn't," she said in a hurry and then composed herself. "It makes you special."

"Special. How?" Bonnie asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"You have a power which others do not. It could be a danger to you, yes, but it could save you from multiple dangers too. With them, or without them, you could fall into any sort of danger. You never know, when this "freakiness" of yours might save you. And if we look at it from a non selfish point of view, you might be able to help people with your gifts. Life is not about living for yourself, Bonnie. Don't be so selfish. Look, here comes Elena," Heather said.

Bonnie was looking at Heather I disbelief. The girl was wiser than she looked, wiser than anyone could think of. Yes, she was unsure of what she was going to do about her powers, but she was impressed with Heather and so didn't notice hen Elena joined them.

"Bonnie, hi!" Elena said jovially.

"Oh, my God! You're here!" she said, on seeing her.

"Yep. I can't be a sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight," Elena told her, looking at Heather who nodded encouragingly.

"I am?" Bonnie asked, looking from Heather to Elena.

"Mm-hmm. You, Heather, me and Stefan. You have to give him a chance," Elena said.

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times," Bonnie tried to change the subject.

"And that's a blatant change of subject," Heather pointed out.

"Yes, that is. Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there," Elena told her sternly.

"Fine. I'll go," Bonnie agreed reluctantly.

"Good," Elena said elated.

"No, but seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked, now worried.

"I don't know. It's not like her," Elena said, worried too.

"I'll try her again," Bonnie said but Heather pointed out Caroline.

"There she comes with someone," Heather said, looking at a man in black who was strikingly handsome, just like Stefan.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill," Bonnie said.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore," Elena told her.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?" Heather asked, surprised. She immediately realized who the other vampire was, and who was behind all the attacks, making a mental not to check on Caroline later. Her eyes met Damon's.

"I got the other brother," Caroline said, coming towards them. "Hope you don't mind. Sorry, I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

Damon Salvatore didn't move from his spot. Yes, Elena was there, but he could not take his eyes off the green eyed girl who stood there awkwardly with a thick book in her hand, looking out of place with the cheerleaders, looking directly at him, with a strange look. He couldn't place the look, which was somewhere between anger and surprise.

Elena stopped observing the cheerleaders and started looking at Stefan. Heather followed her sight and looked at her, trying to lock the new information in the back of her mind.

"He looks handsome in that jersey," she commented. Elena smiled at her. Damon hadn't yet moved, he was listening to Elena and Heather's conversation.

"He does. Heather, did you have any boyfriend in London?" she asked, looking at her. Heather looked at Elena, and her mind drifted back to the moments she had shared with Draco. They had something, something which was never said between the two of them, it never transpired between them, but was obvious. To them, and to the whole world. Which was why Heather was shocked that Draco wanted her to leave too.

"Heather! Heather!" Elena called out, after she didn't respond, and was lost in thought.

"I did not have a boyfriend, no. But yes, there was someone special," she said, smiling.

"And you're in contact with him?" Elena asked. Heather did not know how to tell Elena the complex situation.

"No, I am not. I am not in contact with anyone from London. None of my friends," Heather said. "It's a bit complicated."

"Which part of London did you live in?" Elena prodded.

"For the first seventeen years of my life, with my aunt and uncle. After that, Grimmauld place. I got a house of my own," she told her. "My Godfather left it to me after he died."

"I am sorry," Elena said, clearly having empathy for the girl beside her.

"It's alright. You've got to move on. The principal of my school, Albus Dumbledore was like a grandfather to me."

"Albus Dumbledore? What a weird name!" Elena said, looking at Heather curiously.

"Yeah, well, it is. I think it was only because he wanted to be funny," Heather covered up. "Well, he used to say one thing. Do not pity the dead, Heather. Pity the living. And moreover, pity the one who hasn't found love. So, yes, I do miss them, but I don't think they could be at a better place. They are at peace."

"You are wiser than you look," Elena complimented Heather.

"Thanks," she said aloud. War makes everyone wiser, she thought. Her eyes went back to Damon Salvatore, who, to her intense surprise, was still staring at her. She shook her head, trying to clear her head about it, knowing that a confrontation with Stefan was nearing.

* * *

Stefan entered his bedroom, Damon was already there, reading his diary.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many… adjectives," Damon smirked. Stefan ripped the diary out of his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked sternly.

"I've come to apologise. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and.. I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there is hope for both of us," Damon tried to keep a straight face after this dialogue of his but failed.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon," Stefan told him.

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just… simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I saw someone else, though. A green eyed beauty. Goes by the name Heather, and is from London. Are you friends with her?" he asked.

"You stay well away from Heather, Damon. She is my friend, firstly, and secondly, she knows I am a vampire. If Elena has told her that you are my brother, she knows who you are, as well," Stefan said, and saw Damon's eyes change. "Stay right away from Heather."

"I've got my own cheerleader now. I don't want a book worm. Ooh, that reminds me, I got to run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck," Damon said, not liking this new fact about Heather. How could she know about him? He didn't like it, but had plans to go ahead with, so he pushed her to the back of his mind and went away.

* * *

Heather had found a nice comfortable apparating place near Elena's house where nobody came, but this time she preferred to walk the small distance that was between her home and Elena's. She was going to the dinner, with hopes that Bonnie would spread some light on herself, and also that she would accept Stefan. She rung the bell, and Bonnie opened it.

"You're late," she said.

"The time was eight, it is only seven fifty," Heather pointed out. "So, technically, I am not late."

"You are not really a guest, you know that, right?" Bonnie asked.

"I do, now let me in!" Heather said and gave a friendly push to Bonnie and walked inside. Both girls looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Elena asked, with a smile and her hands on her hips.

"You," Heather said jokingly. "You've got a fat hip."

"What?" Elena asked, alarmed, and tried to look at her hip. Bonnie and Heather burst out laughing yet again.

"Okay, I was only kidding," Heather said, clutching her stomach.

"I know, I was only trying to make you both laugh," Elena said and the three started laughing together.

"What were you two on before I came?" Heather asked the two girls.

"Well, Heather. Listen to this and explain. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial break comes on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture," Bonnie told Heather seriously.

"Well, it might have been a hunch," Heather shrugged, but knew what exactly Bonnie was, and that what happened with her was not a hunch. Bonnie was a powerful seer.

"See?" Elena asked. "I told you so."

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14 and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Talk to your grams," Heather suggested.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked, looking at both Heather and Elena.

"I told you my thoughts before, Bonnie. They are not going to change," Heather said quietly.

"I don't want to be a witch," Elena said, pouring the to-go food in a bowl.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody," Bonnie told her.

"Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena asked.

"Middle drawer on your left," Bonnie replied absent-mindedly. Elena pulled open that drawer, and to her intense surprise, there were the serving spoons. The three girls looked at each other.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times," Elena said, trying to reason out what had happened.

"Yeah, that's it," Bonnie looked decidedly unconvinced. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"It's Stefan," Heather said.

"Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self," Elena advised Bonnie. She left to open the door.

Bonnie looked down and whispered, "birthday candles." And opened the drawer. And sure enough, there they were. Heather was watching all that.

"Sometimes it's better to accept what you are than trying to fight it, Bonnie. You cannot fight your destiny. That way, you only delay what is to come, you don't get rid of it permanently," Heather told her.

"You talk like my grams," Bonnie told her.

"She speaks sense, Bonnie. And so do I," Heather said, with a glint in her eye to which Bonnie realized she was only joking about the last part and smiled. Stefan and Elena joined the two girls for dinner.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan. They were all having dinner.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right," Stefan replied.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and…," Heather said but was cut off by Bonnie.

"Yeah, I heard," she said curtly.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena asked, trying to steer away the awkwardness that had filled the air.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad," Bonnie was more rude this time. Heather gave her a hard look.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool," Elena told Stefan.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," Bonnie said and Heather scoffed.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s," Stefan said.

"My family came by way of Salem," Bonnie told him.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked, impressed.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied.

"I would say that's pretty cool," Stefan told her and Heather nodded.

"I've been telling you that forever, Bonnie," Heather said.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie's question was directed at Stefan.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity," Stefan replied.

"Yeah, they are," Bonnie looked at Stefan in a new light. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be," Elena said, and got up to open the door. Stefan followed her. Bonnie and Heather stayed inside. They went to the sitting room, where to their surprise, Caroline walked in, along with… Damon. Heather glared at Damon and then turned to Stefan.

"Stefan, could I speak to you for a minute?" she asked him.

"Uh-sure," he said and followed her out.

"That's your brother, right?" she asked Stefan, who put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh- Damon can hear you very well," he told her. "Vampires have this power."

"Doesn't matter. He is the one behind those attacks, isn't he?" Heather asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Yes, he is," Stefan told her ashamed.

"Why- why- in the world haven't you put a leash on him yet, if not kill him already?" Heather asked, now agitated.

"He is strong, really strong, and I am looking after it," Stefan told her.

"He might just ruin everything you have with Elena, by the way," Heather said. "Stay close to her. And if you can, protect her at all times. We should go inside."

"Yeah," Stefan said and they walked inside.

Caroline turned to Stefan when he came in.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you, go for it," she said.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it," Damon said and Heather rolled her eyes. Talk about pretending.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you are ever going to learn the routines," Caroline said.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it," Bonnie said.

"I guess we can put her in the back," Caroline suggested to no one.

"You know, you don't seem the cheerleader type, Heather, is it? Stefan told me about you. Yet you were there," Damon spoke to Heather for the first time.

"Well, I am sorry you failed to notice that I was not in the cheerleader uniform or that I was reading a book," Heather replied sassily. Stefan, Elena and Bonnie all three couldn't hide their laughter.

"Even you don't seem the cheerleader type, Elena," Damon said.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity," Caroline said insensitively.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die," Damon said.

"Could we please not talk about death? It's not a very interesting topic," Heather chirped.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Heather. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to dowas bring her up. Mmm," Damon said.

"Shut the hell up. That's the thing you wanted!" Heather lost her patience. "You've come here to do nothing but destroy what Stefan and Elena have! But you know what- go ahead. Try and destroy their relationship. Let's see how much humiliation you have to face there!"

"Calm down, Heather," Elena said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Damon was so stumped, he couldn't say another word.

"Elena, can't you see what he is doing? Stefan, I am sorry, but I seriously think we should let Elena and you in peace," Heather said, and Bonnie nodded in affirmation.

"Alright," Elena said, and with that, everyone got up to leave. They all walked out, and Heather nodded to Stefan and Elena.

"Talk about it, it'll feel much better," she told them, and joined Bonnie in her car. Caroline had already left with Damon.

* * *

Damon Salvatore was seething. How dare that girl talk to him like that! The nerve she had, even though she knew he was a vampire. Wasn't she frightened of him? If not, why not? Why was she so confident? What power did she have that she wasn't afraid? He couldn't place it, but there was something wrong about her. Why had she suddenly come from London? Was she on a run? Damon didn't know anything about her apart from what he had heard, but was eager to find more. He couldn't wait to know more. He located her house, and decided to keep an eye out for the dangerous, yet strikingly beautiful green eyed girl.

* * *

"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey," Elena told Stefan. Heather chuckled. Stefan and Elena had talked about Katherine, and most of the things had come out clearly.

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan asked her.

"I quit. I'm a quitter," Elena told him.

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but… I, uh, I wanted you to have this," Stefan said, opening a box with a necklace.

"Oh, my God. It's beautiful," Elena said. Heather nodded in approval. She knew very well what it was. Vervain.

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for… good luck," Stefan stammered.

"Is that rose I smell?" Elena asked, sniffing the necklace.

"It's a herb. A nice one," Heather told her. "Now put it on, come on, help her Stefan!"

Stefan helped Elena put on the necklace.

"I want to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels great," Stefan told her.

"We're a pair. I quit, you start," Elena told him.

"Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out," Stefan told her and they both kissed. Just then, Caroline joined them and looked at Elena.

"And you're not in uniform because?" she asked Elena. Heather simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

Heather was watching Elena from an isolated corner. She went to her car, and saw the whole scene unfold before her eyes. She say Damon trying to kiss Elena, and she saw her strike him. She laughed loudly at that, drawing Damon's attention to herself. Elena had gone, and when Heather looked up from her laughing, she found Damon standing right in front of her.

"You humiliated me that night," he said angrily. "I am going to kill you."

"You may try," Heather shrugged, knowing that if Damon actually tried anything, she'd just apparate. And she had a feeling that he wouldn't kill her just yet, as she was a mystery to him and he wanted to solve it. She was not the girl who lived for nothing.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"Heather Potter," she said, still looking at him. "I know you want to know more about me, but I'd prefer if you stay away from me. I've asked Stefan to put a leash on you, and if he is not able to do it soon, I think I will step in."

"What makes you think you'll succeed when Stefan will fail?" Damon asked, taking a threatening step towards her.

"Stop the attacks, Salvatore. Or else," Heather said and tried to move past him, but he did not move. He looked directly into her eyes.

"You'll forget who I am. You'll forget who Stefan is, and you will answer all my questions," he said, compelling her. Heather pushed him back.

"I will NOT forget you are a vampire, Salvatore. And I will NOT answer your questions. Get the hell away from me, and Elena," she said and pushed him out of the way more firmly this time, walking away, now knowing that she had intrigued Damon even more than before.

* * *

Matt held out his hand, and Stefan shook it. Damon was in the corner. He clapped for Stefan.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!" Damon said sarcastically.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you," Stefan told him angrily.

"Nice trick with Elena and Heather. Let me guess… vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it? And in what way did you give it to Heather?" Damon asked.

"I gave it to Elena, not Heather," Stefan said, a bit puzzled. "You compelled her?"

"I tried, and failed. Why didn't she fall under my compulsion?" Damon asked, now clearly surprised.

"Well, she must have found a way to get vervain somewhere, she knows about vampires," Stefan said. "Which is exactly why I told you to stay away from her."

"Her smell is intoxicating, Stef. I can't resist her. It smells sweeter than Elena's," Damon smirked. "I want to drink her blood."

"You're not getting any," Stefan told him.

"You wait and watch," Damon smirked. "I have a new target, and you have a double responsibility. Elena and Heather Potter."

"No. you're not gonna hurt them, Damon," Stefan told him.

"No?" Damon asked, tilting his head.

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for Elena. There is a part of you that wants to know about Heather. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside off you, that you may actually have become the monster that you pretend to be," Stefan said, knowing what he was saying was true.

"Who's pretending?" Damon asked.

"Then kill me," Stefan told him.

"Well, I'm… I'm tempted," Damon stammered.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years, Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity," Stefan completed with relish.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Tanner shouted from behind Stefan.

"If that's my humanity… then what's this?" Damon asked, his eyes turing red, his teeth elongating and dark veins appearing under his eyes. He killed Tanner.

"No!" Stefan shouted.

"Anyone, anytime, any place," Damon told him.

* * *

Heather looked at her cell phone. It was Stefan. She picked up the phone.

"Stefan?" she asked tentatively.

"Damon killed Tanner," he informed her.

"What?" She asked, shocked. "Why?"

"I need to talk to you," Stefan said urgently. "I don't think I can talk about this to anyone else."

"Stefan, I am at Mystic Grills. Could you come pick me up?" she asked.

"I'll be there," he assured her, not knowing that Damon had been listening to his conversation and had decided to follow them.

* * *

**How was the chapter, guys? Liked it? Hated it? Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Family ties

**A/N: New chapter, guys! Happy reading!**

**CHAPTER 5- Family Ties**

Stefan and Heather walked back to the boarding house in silence. Stefan had to talk to someone about this, and since Heather was the only one who knew what reality was, she was the only one he could talk to. The added advantages to talking to Heather were that she was a wise girl with good advice apart from not being judgmental. Also, he had started trusting her. When they were inside the house, Stefan locked the door.

"Where is your brother?" Heather asked.

"He had plans, we are safe," Stefan said. Little did he know that Damon had dropped his plans to listen in to their conversation from outside. But Heather was not so sure. She had her own plans.

"Stefan, could you get me a glass of water? I need to think," she asked him politely. Stefan nodded and went in the kitchen to get her some water. Heather took her wand out, and waved it around, muttering a spell very softly.

"Muffliato!" she said so softly that all Stefan and Damon heard was someone speaking, but not what. Suddenly after that, they started hearing low buzzing sounds.

"How weird," Stefan said to himself, hitting his ear with his palm. He went back with the water, and felt the buzzing sound stopped. He didn't know that since he had walked in the vicinity of the spell, it would help him hear things, and prevent others from hearing things.

"I heard a low buzzing sound," he said.

"So?" Heather asked, playing innocent.

"Well, nothing. It was just continuous," Stefan said.

"There was something wrong with your ear, and your brother," she said, giving him a look. Outside, Damon Salvatore was getting frustrated. He couldn't hear anything, just a low buzzing sound filled his ears. He did not know how, but his intuitions said it was somehow Heather's work. He growled, frustrated, but sat down there, hoping he would catch some of the conversation between Heather and his brother.

"I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster who must be stopped," Stefan told Heather, who listened to his words carefully and silently. She was lost in her own thoughts about one of the people who had seemed the same to her, but had turned out to be something entirely different. Severus Snape. She shook her head. Everyone deserved a chance.

"Stefan, some while ago, I would have agreed to stopping Damon in any way possible, the best would be killing him. But, I did some serious thinking, and realized that everyone deserves a chance, even your brother," she said softly.

"He killed Tanner today! Without any remorse!" Stefan said, agitated.

"That might be something he is just pretending. I don't know, Stefan. There was this-this person who was never kind to me, and he hated me, apparently. But in the end, it turned out he cared for me," Heather said, not saying anything else to giver her away. "People might be different from what they seem. There must be some reason for Damon behaving this way."

"What possible reason could he have for behaving like a monster?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. But he is your brother. Give him a chance, and maybe you both will move on from the feud you two have between you," Heather advised.

"There is no way he will stop," Stefan told her.

"Is there another way? A way he can be stopped without you killing him? Stefan, I don't know you all that well, however, what I've been able to grasp from our short time together is that it would kill you to kill your own brother. I don't want you to do that. I don't want you to go that way. Both for your and Elena's sake," Heather said, and Stefan's eyes softened at Elena's name.

"There is no other way," he said sadly.

"Or maybe you haven't found a way yet. Don't lose hope, and think of something, it is not too late," she said, and looked out of the window.

"Heather, you talk very wise," Stefan said.

"Well, I've been through really hard times. And hard time makes you wise, Stefan. However, talking about my past is not something I like, I wanted to leave it behind me. My past is not white. It is not gray, it is black, Stefan. And I am not running from a person, per se, but from my past," Heather said.

"I am sorry to bring it up," Stefan said and Heather nodded.

"It's alright. You didn't know," she said and got up. "It's late and I need to rest before I do some of my own research, Stefan. Could you drop me back?"

"Definitely. You've helped me as no one else has, Heather. Thank you," Stefan said and Heather nodded and smiled.

Heather walked out, and spotted a shadow at her back. She spun around faster than Stefan and Damon could imagine.

"Reveal yourself!" she said to the shadow. Damon knew he was caught, and he walked out.

"What all did you listen, Damon?" Heather asked him.

"There was a buzzing sound coming all the time. What did you do?" he asked her.

"How come you associated the sound with ME?" Heather asked indignantly. "But I am glad for you were not supposed to hear out conversation anyway. Stefan, let's go."

She jumped in the car, waiting for Stefan to get in. Stefan gave Damon one last look before following her.

* * *

…

Damon was drinking when Stefan walked back.

"I also heard the buzzing sound," Stefan told Damon.

"It is all that girl's doing," Damon seethed. "I don't think she is what she pretends to be."

"What is she pretending?" Stefan asked.

"There is a big secret she hides, younger brother. One that I intend to find out," Damon said.

"If you know what is good for you, you'll stay away from Heather. I don't know why she was trying to make me give you another chance, you don't deserve it!" Stefan said angrily. Damon didn't answer, he was a bit surprised at that news. He ran out of the house before Stefan could step in. Stefan was in deep thought. Yes, he had said that Damon needed to stay away from Heather, but Damon was right about one thing. There was definitely something Heather was hiding. And despite everything, he wanted to know what. After all, it was human curiosity.

* * *

….

Damon went to Heather's place, and spotted light inside her bedroom. He climbed the nearest tree, and peeked inside. It was lighted, but Heather was not there. Damon was surprised, and was about to go down when he heard the door click open. In walked Heather, only in her undergarments. Damon couldn't look away for all the world. Heather had a petite body, and had curves at the right place. She was sexy, and Damon acknowledged the fact to himself. He continued watching her, when she put on her pajamas and a tee. Then, to Damon's surprise, she picked up a stick, then turned around, just to see Damon on the tree. Her eyes met his, and she glared at him, showing him the stick, holding it like a stake. Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you outside my window?" she asked, knowing Damon could hear her very well. He climbed on to her balcony, but was unable to come inside, because she hadn't invited him in.

"Ah-ah- Damon, you haven't been invited," she said. "Why were you outside? What were you trying to do?"

"Just peeping in," he said, bit sheepishly.

"You are not supposed to do that!" she said indignantly, knowing that he had seen her almost naked.

"I saw you- you are sexy," he said, offering her a dazzling smile.

"Shut up. And make yourself scarce before I change my mind of asking Stefan to give you another chance," she told him, now standing just behind the door of her balcony. Damon's expression changed to something unreadable.

"Why did you tell him to give me another chance? I am a monster, Heather. I will be a monster forever," he said, displaying his elongated teeth and red eyes.

"Who are you trying to convince, Damon? Me….. or yourself?" she asked, and with that, covered the door of the balcony with the curtains, switched off the light and lay on the bed. She heard a soft sound, and knew that Damon had gone. She got up, picked her wand and swished it towards the door. The curtain moved aside as she wanted, revealing a small space through which she could look. It was dark, and she could not see anything outside, not even the silhouette of a man. Not wanting to take a risk, she got up, switched on the lights and watched outside. There was no one. She sighed, switched off the light and lay down on the bed again, thinking of what to do next.

* * *

…..

Heather woke up, hearing a noise. She got out of bed.

"Is anyone there? Hello?" she called out. She tried to turn on the light, but the power had gone. However, the TV was on.

"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizen of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, a foreign student who settled here recently, Heather Potter. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks," Logan Fell from the TV said. Heather was looking in surprise when she spotted Damon, who miraculously, had entered her home.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, clearly scared.

"You know what's coming next," Damon said, and Heather ran, but Damon grabbed her and bit her neck. When Heather tried to break free, it was no longer her face. It was Elena.

Stefan woke up with a start.

"Ah!" he shouted involuntarily.

"Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon," Damon smirked at his younger brother. Stefan threw a knife at Damon, hitting him in the stomach. Damon pulled it out.

"All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people," Damon told him.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked him.

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. "Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls." Damon told his younger brother, smirking.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan asked, surprised.

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun with you and Elena. And… Heather," Damon said, remembering the last night incident.

"Can't touch them now," Stefan said, a bit relishing the fact that Damon couldn't control Elena and Heather.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of their head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift," Damon told him.

"Heather is not they type to listen to Taylor Swift," Stefan said.

"Mm. Maybe not, she is definitely intriguing," Damon said and stabbed Stefan in the stomach. It clearly hurt Stefan more than it did Damon, because he fell on the ground.

"This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move," Damon said, looking at his shirt. Stefan decided to take to his diary, since it was early morning, and he didn't want to disturb Heather more.

_The real animal is still out there, waiting for me, challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself?_

* * *

….

Caroline, Bonnie and Heather were at the Mystic grill.

"You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie asked.

"Go with Elena," Caroline suggested.

"She's asking Stefan," Bonnie said.

"Okay, go with Heather!" Caroline nodded to her.

"Heather?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't really like parties," Heather said, scratching her hand. Bonnie noticed it, and before Heather could do anything, she pulled it up and saw what was written on it.

_I must not tell lies._

"Heather, what is this?" she asked.

"Uh-," Heather was at a loss of words. She didn't know how to tell Bonnie it was a reminder of Umbridge.

"It's nothing, actually. I am a bit of self mutilator," Heather lied. "It was when I was fifteen, I just couldn't fit in with my family, and all this happened. Now it is alright."

"You never seemed to me a self mutilating type," Bonnie said.

"People change, Bonnie," Heather smiled.

"Yes, which means you are going to start liking the parties, and come with me? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Bonnie begged her.

"Alright, if you want to go so much!" Heather relented. "I guess I'll have to buy some dress now. I'll leave!"

Heather left the place to go to her home and look for something she could wear at the party. She apparated inside her bathroom, which was the safest place, and walked out to go to her wardrobe. She hadn't gotten many clothes, deciding she would buy some from there only. When she didn't find one she could wear, she sighed in frustration and sat down. Her only hope was Ginny now, because she couldn't shop for all her abilities in magic. She pulled out her wand, and spelled the whole place with Muffliato first, then closed all the curtains and windows. She couldn't afford to do magic in front of muggles. Or vampires. She went near the fireplace and pointed her wand at it.

"Incendio," she flicked her wand. The fireplace crackled immediately and there was a warm fire. Heather pulled out some floo powder, and threw it in the fire, and then climbed inside it herself. It was not as big as she had imagined and she hit her head a bit.

"The burrow!" she called out. There was a green swirling of flame, and she disappeared.

* * *

…..

Molly Weasley was surprised to find Heather coming out of the fireplace, dusting herself.

"Heather! What are you doing here?" she asked. "Welcome!"

"Mrs. Weasley!" Heather said, got up and hugged her enthusiastically. "I had to meet Ginny. There is a party back at Mystic Falls which I am supposed to attend, and I have no idea what to wear."

"Don't lie to me, Heather Potter. What brings you here?" Molly asked, sensing there was something Heather was hiding.

"Oh, well, alright. I miss you all. I just wanted to meet you, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and… Teddy," she said. "And the party is actually a problem."

"Alright," She said. "So you'll be leaving today?"

"After I've met everyone," Heather said and smiled. Just then, there was a sound and three people came rushing in.

"We heard Heather!" Ron said, coming in.

"I am actually here," Heather said, and launched herself at Ron, then Hermione and Ginny.

"Why are you back? You're supposed to be away from this- this life!" Ginny said.

"I know. I wanted to see you all. And I needed Ginny's advice. There is a party to attend," Heather said.

"I have told Andromeda. She is going to be here with Teddy," Molly said. Just then, Fred and George walked in, and Fred pulled Heather up.

"Put me down, Fred!" she told him.

"Heather is back," George said.

"I am not back, I just came to meet you guys!" she said after Fred had put her down.

"Are you going to meet Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Uh- no," Heather said, and looked around. "I won't be staying late. Ginny, just help me with this. I need to leave."

Hermione elbowed Ron.

"Why did you have to take his name?" she asked him. "Much tact you displayed."

Ron looked visibly uncomfortable, and mumbled a sorry.

"It is not your fault, Ron," Heather smiled at him. Just then, there was a sound and Mrs. Tonks came in, with Teddy. Also behind her was Mr. Weasley.

"Hello, Heather," she said, and Mr. Weasley greeted her too.

"Teddy!" Heather said, and held him close to herself. "How are you doing?"

Teddy replied by changing his hair to Heather's colour, and his eyes turning green.

* * *

…

"I didn't know you were here," Zach said to Damon after spotting him.

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either. Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?" Damon asked him.

"Why are you here, Damon?" Zach asked.

"To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important," Damon told him.

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" Zach asked aggressively, forgetting how dangerous Damon was. Damon got up and grabbed Zach by the throat.

"You are in no position to question me," he said angrily.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Zach told him.

"This is not upset, Zach," Damon said, continuing to press his neck. Just then, Stefan walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked. Damon dropped Zach.

"Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time," Damon said and then ran out of the house.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stefan asked when Damon had gone.

"No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?" Zach asked.

"I see it. All right, Zach. I see it," Stefan said.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Zach asked, surprised.

"I can't Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that," Stefan said.

"The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand," Zach said.

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena. What?" Stefan asked, when Zach took him to the cellar.

"You've been growing it," Stefan said.

"It's just something that's been passed down throughout the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it," Zach told him.

"But you're telling me. Why?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him," Zach said. Stefan nodded, and called Heather. Her phone was ringing but she did not pick up the phone. Stefan was surprised. Usually, she picked up calls immediately. He called her again, but couldn't reach her. He could not help the dreaded feeling that came to him. Had Damon got to her?

* * *

Heather realized it was late, and she got up.

"I have to leave now. I will keep visiting. Thank you, Ginny," she said and hugged them all good bye. She walked over to the fire place, and threw the floo powder in it. The flames turned green.

"Mystic Falls!" she said out loud and clearly and green flames engulfed her.

* * *

Stefan looked for any entrance, but all were closed. He tried to peep through windows, but they were all shut very well. He rung the bell, but Heather did not come out. He knocked the door several times, but Heather didn't come out. What was she doing inside? Stefan couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

Heather climbed out of the fireplace, and dusted herself. She heard incessant knocking on the door, and rushed to the door.

* * *

Stefan decided to leave, but just then, the door opened, and Heather walked out.

"Stefan!" she called out. He turned back.

"Where were you? Why weren't you picking up the phone? Why did you close and shut the doors and windows? I was worried!" Stefan said, trying to be calm, but couldn't be.

"I am sorry, Stefan. I was er- sleeping," she said.

"Your eyes do not look sleepy at all," Stefan said.

"Come on in. And stop looking at me eyes," she said with a smile, knowing that would take his mind off things, and Stefan walked in, now invited.

"Why is the fire burning?" he asked, surprised.

"I- was feeling cold?" Heather attempted feebly.

"What rubbish, Heather!" Stefan said.

"Fine! I was merely trying to create an atmosphere where it would be really hot. Fire kills you vampires, so I thought if I could do an experiment-," she stopped when she looked at Stefan's face.

"Fire kills us, Heather. Heat doesn't," he said, chuckling softly.

"Oh, alright," she said.

"I found a way to stop Damon," he said, coming straight to business.

"What?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, vervain," Stefan said.

"There is no vervain growing here," Heather pointed out.

"Zach grows it. I will mix it in my drink, and offer it to Damon, that will make him weak. After that, I'll lock him in the cellar from where all the blood will drain from his body and he will be weak, and after that, I'll lock him in the cellar," Stefan told her.

"Well, that's great," she nodded.

"Are you going to the party?" he asked her.

"Yes, with Bonnie," she said.

"See you there, then," he said and walked out. "Bye!"

* * *

Heather had to get ready for the party. She charmed her hair straight and manageable, curling them from below. Then she put on a little lip gloss. She looked at the dress Ginny had given her. It was not over the top, but extremely pretty. It was light pink, so light that to normal eyes it might appear white. It flew down to her knee, with a strap on one side, while the other shoulder was bare. It had a silver belt, which shone. She put it on, and put on pink sandals which went along with them. Ginny had also given her pear earrings which when she put on, looked heavenly.

"Ginny, you certainly know how to look good," she said softly, waiting for Bonnie to arrive. Just then, there was a bell. Heather opened it to find Bonnie standing at the door.

"You look amazing, Heather!" Bonnie said, looking at Heather.

"Thank, Bonnie!" Heather said. "You look pretty amazing too!"

"Thanks. Let's go?" Bonnie asked. Heather answered by sitting in the front seat. Bonnie walked with her and drove happily to the mayor's house.

When Heather walked in with Bonnie, the first thing she saw was Damon Salvatore, who didn't see her. So the plan didn't work, she realized and walked to greet Mrs. Lockwood.

"Hello, Mrs. Lockwood, lovely party," she said. "Thank you for inviting me."

"You are welcome, Miss Potter. I hope you enjoy," she said with a smile.

Damon heard the word Potter and turned his head in that direction to find Heather and Bonnie standing together. Heather stood out from everyone. Not even Elena had looked this beautiful. He stared at her until Heather looked at him. Their eyes met. Heather shook her head and walked away from there to find Stefan. She found him standing alone, and walked up to him.

"So the plan didn't work?" she asked him.

"It did not," he said. "And I am not planning anything anytime soon, his guards are up."

"I know," she said. "I hope you find out another way."

"You look amazing," he complimented her.

"Thank you, Stefan," she said. "I will see you later, then."

* * *

It was late, and Elena, Stefan and Heather walked in together in the room where the first registry was kept.

"The founding families in Mystic falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration. Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names- Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" she asked, looking at Stefan, who exchanged glances with Heather.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually," Damon said.

"Were you such a disappointment to your father that he named you after tragedy, Salvatore?" Heather asked him with a scoff.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past," Stefan said.

"Right. I came here to enjoy the party," Heather said.

"I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me," Caroline grumbled to Elena. "Could I just borrow your date?"

"Oh, uh..," Elena said.

"I don't really dance," Stefan said.

"Oh sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all," Damon smirked and Heather scowled.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked.

"It's up to Stefan," Elena said.

"Well, sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer," Caroline said and grabbed Stefan's hand and dragged him out to dance, leaving Elena, Damon and Heather behind.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan," Damon told Elena.

"And what excuse do you have for trying to kiss me, Salvatore?" Heather asked.

"Uh, no excuse. You're pretty," Damon told her bluntly.

"Excuse me," Elena said, and walked out.

"Why are you trying to punish Stefan?" Heather asked.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here-," Damon said.

"The battle of willow creek," Heather said, remembering from the class.

"Right," Damon looked at her.

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside," Heather said. "Where were you two?"

"There was someone who we loved very much in that church. And when we went to rescue them, we were shot. Murdered in cold blood," Damon told her. Heather did not like Damon but when he told her that, she felt a tinge of sympathy for him.

"Who was in the church that you wanted to save?" she asked curiously.

"She was a vampire. Katherine by name," he told her. "Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but the point is you have to stop all this, you have to believe you can be better, that is why I asked Stefan to give you another chance," Heather said.

"By giving me vervain?" Damon asked.

"That is the only way to stop you from what you are doing," she said with a sad shake of her head. "You should try and solve your problems. I hope you two can work it out before you need to be killed to be stopped, Damon."

With that, Heather walked out, leaving Damon staring at her. He followed her outside, and started walking beside her.

"You are different," Damon told Heather.

"I came here to be a normal person, not to be different," she said, a bit rudely.

"It's amazing how you stand out from the crowd, even when you don't want it," he said. At this, Heather had to smile.

"Thanks for the compliment, I guess," she said softly.

"You're welcome, I guess," Damon said and Heather chuckled. It was pretty, and Damon had to restrain himself a lot not to drink her sweet smelling blood then and there. They saw Elena walk away from Stefan. Heather followed her inside.

"This is my fault," Bonnie said. "I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter."

"It's not your fault," Elena reassured her. "Hello, Heather."

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, Stefan won't open up to me," Elena replied.

"Give him time. And I thought you two talked?" Heather asked, raising her eyebrows.

"We did, and it was all good, and then it just came to me all of a sudden, Caroline said something about Katherine," Elena said.

"Elena! Damon is controlling Caroline! Don't you see?" Heather asked.

"Is he?" she asked.

"Indeed. And all Damon has done till now is planting doubts in your mind. Stefan is a wonderful boy, Elena," Heather explained. Just them Mrs. Lockwood walked in. She talked something about the watch to Elena , and walked away.

* * *

Bonnie was surprised to see all the candles lit up. Heather was not.

"Acceptance is the only way forward, Bonnie," Heather said softly and walked out just to see Elena push Damon away. She hurried over to Elena, who was going to Stefan.

"I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon," Elena said.

"What happened?" Heather said and Stefan asked at the same time.

"What did he do?"

"there are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head, you two don't look surprised," Elena said.

"I've dealt with all this, Elena, and I am not surprised," Heather said, shaking her head. "Stefan is trying to handle it."

"Handle it? You should get him arrested!" Elena said, flustered.

"He is his brother, Elena," Heather said sharply. "What would you do if Jeremy was the one doing it? Let him explain!"

"Elena.. please. I don't expect you to understand," Stefan said.

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?" Elena sked, fuming.

"Look, there are things that you don't know, ok? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me," Stefan said.

"Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over," Elena said. Heather had spotted Damon dragging Caroline out into the yard. Stefan had seen that too.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go," he said, and nodded. Heather followed him.

* * *

Damon bit Caroline, but both fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" Damon asked.

"Stefan couldn't spike your drink. So he spiked hers," Heather told him, and Stefan nodded. Damon couldn't keep his eyes open. Heather's beautiful face was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

* * *

Review guys!


	6. Chapter6 You're undead to me& lost girls

**A/N: A new chapter guys! Happy reading! :) :D**

**CHAPTER 6- You're undead to me and the lost girls**

Heather was outside the cellar with Stefan, watching Damon. Somehow, she didn't know why, she didn't feel what they were doing was right.

"Where is my ring?" Damon asked weakly.

"Won't be needing it anymore," Stefan said.

"Stefan, I don't think what we are doing is right. Your brother-well- I don't know. Somehow I feel this is not right," she said, finally voicing her opinions.

"No, Heather! You were the one who told me to put a leash on him, and if he is not stopped, God knows what he'll do next," Stefan said, not listening to her.

"Listen to the girl, Stefan. How long have I been here?" Damon asked.

"Three days," Stefan told him.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgement. They sough to re-educate them rather than punishing," Stefan told him.

"You know what will happen if I don't… feed on blood," Damon said weakly.

"I think he deserves another chance," Heather said again, shaking her head.

"No, he doesn't," Stefan told her firmly. "He'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually he won't be able to move or speak. In a week his skin will desiccate, and he will mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever."

"So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?" Damon asked.

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can re-evaluate," Stefan told him.

"I'm stronger than you think," Damon told him.

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way," Stefan said, and walked out, but Heather did not follow.

"Come, Heather," Stefan said.

"I don't like this," she said, not moving at all. Stefan grabbed her wrist.

"It's all for the better," he said, pulling her with him.

"You mean for the greater good?" she scoffed. "Sometimes, the greater good hurts more than you can imagine, Stefan."

Stefan left her hand, but felt something rough against her soft skin. He pulled her hand up to see something etched on it.

_I must not tell lies._

It was at that moment Heather realized that some day, she would have to tell Stefan what she was. But till it was absolutely necessary to do that, she wouldn't reveal her story.

"I know you have questions regarding this, but I will save the story for some other time," she said, prying her hand back. "I need to leave."

With that, she walked out, and before Stefan could follow, she apparated back to her house. Stefan heard the pop, and walked out, to look for Heather, but she was gone. He ran ahead, but she was nowhere in sight. Stefan couldn't help but agree with Damon this time. Heather was different.

* * *

Heather was at school, with Bonnie, Elena and Caroline.

"You have talked to Stefan?" Elena asked Heather. "He trusts you."

"I have, he'll be coming to school today," Heather said, a bit uncomfortable.

"Anyway, the sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for God's sake," Caroline walked off after saying that.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened," Elena said.

"She is in denial," Bonnie said.

"I feel it is better to leave her for the time being. She'll catch up, eventually," Heather advised. Just then, Stefan arrived there.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, you know, we gotta go, be somewhere right now," Bonnie said, and dragged Heather with her.

* * *

Heather had gone to the boarding house with Stefan, unknown to Elena. When they walked down, they saw Zach in Damon's grip. Stefan hurried to save him.

"Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go," Stefan said. Heather looked at him.

"I still don't think it is a good idea," Heather said. "I have this gut feeling. I don't know why."

"Trust me on this one, Heather," Stefan said. She nodded reluctantly.

"I am sorry, Salvatore," Heather said, and before any brother could speak anything, she walked out.

* * *

Heather stayed at home, and didn't go to the sexy car studs wash. She was feeling something awful was about to come. She was not good at Divination, she knew that, but she couldn't help but feel that something awful was going to happen. She didn't know how, but she felt Damon was going to escape, and cause greater harm than necessary.

Just then, there was a knock on her door. It was Stefan.

"Stefan, what's up?" she asked, worried.

"Things are all screwed up with Elena," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"She wants me to open up to her, what do I do?" he asked sadly.

"You should do what exactly she wants," she told him.

* * *

Heather did not go to Elena's with Stefan. She needed to stock up on her potions, as well as practice the spells she could need.

She pulled out the copper cauldron she had brought, and pulled out Snape's potion book. She had to brew some important potions. She had a long day ahead, and so had Stefan. Little did she know, the secrets were going to be revealed far sooner than she would expect. She pulled out a notebook, and listed down all the potions she could need, all the potions that would come handy in times of danger. She sighed. She had once again run into danger. She did not know why, but trouble really seemed to be her partner for life. It was totally obsessed with Heather, it followed her wherever she went. Literally.

Heather shook away all thoughts from her head, and started preparing a list of the potions she could need. She looked at the list, and started noting them down in her diary.

_1. __Blood replenishing potion (All ingredients available)_

_2. __Calming draught (All ingredients available)_

_3. __Draught of living death (All ingredients available)_

_4. __Dreamless sleep potion (All ingredients available)_

_5. __Essence of dittany (All ingredients available)_

_6. __Felix Felicis (None of the ingredient is available yet, have to get it from Diagon Alley or tell Ron/ Hermione to drop it off)_

_7.__Fire protection potion (Give some to Stefan during emergency, all ingredients available)_

_8. __Wiggenweld potion (Mucus needed)_

_9. __Murtlap essence (All ingredients available)_

_10. __Polyjuice potion (None of the ingredients available)_

_11. __Skele-grow (None of the ingredients available)_

_12.__Sleeping draught (All ingredients available)_

_13. __Veritaserum (All ingredients available)_

_14. __Wolfsbane potion (None of the ingredients available)_

Heather realized she had most of these potions in stock already, however, there were a few she needed to stock up on all the more because of the new threat. She checked her stock, and found the inexplicable need to stock up on the blood replenishing potion. She took out all the ingredients from the cupboard, and laid them on the table.

"Wow, potions again," she muttered, and lit a fire magically. She worked slowly, but stealthily, concentrating on her work. She was sweating from being near the fire, but she knew she had no choice but to brew it. When she had done all the work she needed, she sat back, giving it time to settle. She pulled out her wand, and decided to place protective ward around the house. Just then, she heard a sound from the door. She immediately placed glamour charms in her room, and walked out. When her doorbell rang, she was not really surprised. She went and opened the door to find Elena standing there, looking very worried.

"Heather, I need to talk to you. It's important," Elena said.

"Come in. What is it?" she asked, suspecting that Elena had found the truth about Stefan.

"Stefan," she said.

"What happened with Stefan?" Heather asked, her suspicions getting confirmed.

"Heather. This is serious," Elena said. "I might think he is supernatural."

"Supernatural? Why?" Heather asked, showing ignorance.

"He heals faster than one can imagine, he- he doesn't age at all- this- this old man, he told me he saw them- Damon and Stefan back in 1953! 1953, and he looked the same. Then to confirm my suspicions, I went through old footage of 1953, and there was Stefan, looking not a day younger than he looks today! I am so messed up, I don't even know what to do!" Elena sobbed. Heather went near her and put her arms around her shoulder.

"I think you should confront him about it," Heather advised. "He should have an explanation for all of this."

"You- you don't seem surprised," Elena said, looking at her.

"I had the same suspicions as you, but no proof," Heather lied through her teeth. "Should I come with you?"

"Please," Elena said, nodding her head.

* * *

Stefan was rushing to the door, when he found Elena and Heather outside. Heather gave him a warning, and he immediately understood that she knew. And Elena's question confirmed that.

"What are you?" she asked.

* * *

"What are you?" she repeated.

"You know," Stefan answered, looking from Heather to Elena.

"No, I don't," Elena said.

"Yes, you do, or otherwise you wouldn't be here," Stefan said.

"It's not possible, it can't be," Elena said.

"Everything you know… And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan asked, and Heather stiffened beside Elena, knowing that her secret was so much bigger than Stefan's.

"What are you?" Elena re-iterated.

"I'm a vampire," Stefan said.

"I shouldn't have come," Elena said.

"You should offer him a chance to explain!" Heather said, looking at Elena worriedly. Elena turned to her.

"You knew! You knew! That is why you are not surprised. How could you?" Elena asked her.

"No, listen, please, Elena!" Heather said, but Elena tried to run away from there. Stefan appeared in front of her.

"No. No. How did you do that?" She asked, afraid.

"Please don't be afraid of me," Stefan begged her.

"Let me go," Elena asked him, and got into her car and drove away.

"Stefan, follow her. I will take care of Damon," Heather told him.

"No, it is too dangerous," he said.

"No, I am big girl, I can take care of myself!" Heather said. "Please trust me, and go!"

Stefan had no choice. He nodded and rushed after Elena.

* * *

Heather apparated at the cemetery, and saw burning bodies. Damon's back was to her, but her sweet smelling blood was enough for him to turn him around. His face was changed, and he rushed towards Heather. Little did he know, Heather was ready. She pulled up the stake she had, and thrust it into his stomach forcefully. Years of Quidditch had made her sharp. Her seeker skills were amazing. Damon groaned in pain, and bent down. Heather took out the vervain she had with her, and stabbed it into his back.

"I am sorry, Salvatore, I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice," she said sadly. "I will co-operate with you if you agree not to touch me or any of these people."

"They are- dead," Damon managed.

"Why did you have to do that?" she asked indignantly.

"It was all Stefan's fault," he said, and got up, the paining effect gone from his body. Before Heather could recover, he had her in his strong grip.

"Let me go, Salvatore!" she said, trying to struggle free.

"I won't," he said, sniffing her blood. Heather knew that if he drank her blood, he would become more powerful, as she had magical blood. She didn't want to tell what she was, so she decided not to use any magical tricks until absolutely necessary. To her surprise, Damon didn't bite her.

"You are going to be my leverage," he whispered in her ear. "You are not leaving."

After saying that, he left her, and threw her against a tree. Heather's head hit hard, and she rubbed her head.

"You could have been gentler," she told him.

"You were not gentle with me," he told her.

"You don't have your ring, you will burn in the sun," she told him.

"We'll see about that," he smirked, and went near the dead people. Heather thought she had a chance to run, so she quietly tried to leave, but Damon was faster than she could imagine.

"I. Told. You. Not to leave," he gritted his teeth. Heather simply glared at him until he grabbed her wrist.

"I am not leaving you," he said. Heather wished he could be distracted once more, so she could disapparate, but knew it was too much of a risk to do that. Suddenly, she saw a movement in Vicki's body, and realized she had to be there for the girl, she couldn't leave her alone.

"You told Stefan to put a leash on me, and suddenly you didn't like it, what happened? You fell for me?" Damon asked her, smirking.

"I love Drac-," she stopped in between and corrected herself. "Don't flatter yourself. I just remembered an incident in my life which made me think you could be given another chance. Guess what, I was wrong. You don't. You are a monster."

"Who was it you were talking about?" Damon asked her curiously.

"No one, nothing, slip of tongue," Heather said, and turned away, looking around. Damon suddenly came in front of her.

"How long have you been consuming vervain?" he asked her. Suddenly, it her her. Damon wasn't drinking her blood because he thought she consumed vervain. She didn't, but she had no intention of telling that to Damon anytime soon.

"I don't remember, since I was eleven," she said, making up a story.

"How do you know about vampires?" he asked her.

"My family knew about vampires. They told me," she lied. Since Damon didn't know her parents had died when she was one and that she lived with her abusive uncle and aunt, it was acceptable.

"You are different, and there is something off about you. I can't place my finger on it, but I'll figure it out soon," Damon told her.

"Best of luck," she muttered.

* * *

It was daylight, and Damon saw the sleeping figure of Heather. She was lying on the ground, her hair in the dirty mud, her clothes all dirty. She still looked stunning, and the way her hair spread around her, covering parts of her face made it all the more beautiful. He pulled his phone out, and called Stefan, not noticing that Heather had woken up.

"Hello?" came Stefan's voice.

"I want my ring," Damon told him.

"Where are you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" Damon asked again.

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?" Stefan asked him again.

"No, what have YOU done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy," Damon told his younger brother.

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?" Stefan asked. Heather was really uncomfortable by this time, so she tried to sit up, and groaned. Damon turned to her.

"Oh, you're awake," he said to Heather.

"Who is it?" Stefan asked from the other side of the phone.

"You latest friend, the one who you trust more than Elena," Damon smirked.

"I am warning you, Damon. If she has one bite mark on her-," Stefan started but was interrupted by Damon.

"She takes the vervain. I am not foolish to bite her, however enticing it might be. Where is my ring, Stefan?" Damon asked forcefully this time.

"I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him," Stefan told him.

"I want it back, if I don't get it soon, Heather is going to die," Damon threatened. "I want my ring, Stefan, or after Heather Elena's is my next stop."

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen," Stefan told him.

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart," Damon told him.

"Heather and Elena are not harmed, I'll get your ring back, but I need a little time," Stefan told him.

"Just get it," Damon ordered, and hung up. He looked at Heather, who was sitting, clutching her shoulder.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he asked.

"It's a muscular pull. It will be alright," she said, making a mental note to drink the numbing potion as soon as possible. She tried to get up, but faltered. Damon came and gave her a hand. she looked at him, and his hand, and after some hesitation, took it, and got up. Damon went over to Vicki and poured alcohol on her to burn her body, but she woke up.

"You just don't want to die, do you?" he asked her, looking at Heather.

* * *

They were at the Salvatore house, Vicki was on the sofa, and Heather was walking around, with a scowl on her face.

"I don't like that scowl," Damon told her.

"Oh, there is a way to get rid of it," she replied.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"LET ME GO," she said.

"Not before I get my ring," Damon told her. Heather's scowl became even more prominent. She knew that if she wanted to go, Damon couldn't stop her, but Vicki's life was in danger. She saw him feeding Vicki his blood.

"You are disgusting," she told him.

"Am I?" he asked her. "It is for her good."

"It is not, Salvatore, and you know it. Stop destroying people's lives like it is nothing, please," she requested. Damon came near her, trying to intimidate, but she stood her ground. When she didn't seem unfazed by his intimidation, he gave up, and went back to Vicki.

* * *

"Oh, man. That shower was so great. What did you give me?" Vicki asked.

"Some blood, you loved it," Damon told her.

"I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?" Vicki asked.

"We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you some blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down," Damon said.

"Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good," Vicki said.

"Only if I can," Damon told her.

"Will you stop it now?" Heather asked Damon from the other side of the room, where she was reading some old book she had found. It was not very much interesting, but there was nothing to do, anyway. Damon looked at her.

"Do you always have to be such a spoilsport?" he asked.

"I am telling you only what is right, Salvatore. Let her be," she said. Damon smirked.

"Not before this," he said, and before Heather or Vicki could know, he had twisted her head and killed her. Heather's scream pierced the old boarding house. She fell down on the floor, holding her head. After some time, when she regained her balance, she watched Damon in disbelief.

"Why did you do that?" she asked faintly. "She was a human too!"

"She was, but I am not," he told her. Heather couldn't help but weep at what had happened. She had stayed back just to ensure Vicki's safety, and Damon had killed her in front of her own eyes. She felt that she had failed that girl.

"Not another one, not again," she gritted her teeth in frustration. She looked at Vicki, and wept again. However, after a few minutes, Vicki woke up. This time, as a vampire.

"What happened? We were dancing, and then-," Vicki said. Heather looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh, my God. You fed her vampire blood. She is transitioning," Heather said.

"Then I killed you," Damon told Vicki and then turned to Heather. "I could kill you too, easily. And you haven't even had vampire blood."

"You cannot kill me," Heather scoffed. Damon ran up to her swiftly, only to find she was gone with a crack. He looked disbelievingly at the spot where she had been, but her voice came from behind him.

"Looking for me, Damon?" she asked. Damon turned behind to see her standing with the stick raised as he had seen earlier.

"What are you?" he asked her, Vicki and him looking at her in disbelief.

"Doesn't matter," she said, pointing her wand towards Vicki. "_Obliviate."_

Vicki's eyes unfocused, and she fell down, rubbing them. Heather pointed her wand at Damon, and before he could do something, removed his memory too. She pocketed her wand, and looked at Damon. She hadn't wanted to reveal what she was, and she could do with erasing some memories.

"What happened? I killed Vicki," he said, looking at Heather.

"You did, she is transitioning," Heather told him.

"What?" Vicki asked.

"You're dead," Damon told her.

"I'm dead?" Vicki asked him.

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. you drank my blood, I killed you., and now oyu have to feed in order to complete the process," Damon said.

"You're wasted," Vicki told him.

"You don't want to be out there all alone. you're about to get really freaky," Damon said.

"And it will all be your fault, Salvatore," Heather told him.

"Ok, I had a really good time. I just want to go home," Vicki told him.

"You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop at your boyfriend Jeremy's house," Damon told her.

"Yeah, whatever," Vicki said and got out.

"Bye. Tell Elena I said hi, and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me," Damon told her.

"No, no, no, no, no," Heather said, walking to the door, trying to catch up with Vicki, but Damon stopped her.

"You are not going anywhere," he told her.

"You are a monster. You company is unacceptable to me," she told him, seething.

"Acceptable or not, until Stefan gets my ring back, you'll have to make do with me," he told her.

"You deserve death. Nothing short of it," she said. "No chance of redemption, because people like you cannot change."

* * *

Damon didn't go anywhere till it was sunset, and didn't let Heather go anywhere too. She knew it was too dangerous if she apparated, because it could reveal her magic. She banged the table in frustration.

"What the hell is your problem, Salvatore?" she asked him. "Let me go!"

"Not until Stefan brings my ring back," he told her. "And I have a name."

"We are not on first name basis," she told him.

"Why not? You call my brother with his name," Damon asked, casually.

"He is a friend. I like him. You are an enemy. I loathe you," she told him as a matter of fact.

"So my charm doesn't appeal to you at all?" he asked. Heather looked at him, and started laughing. She laughed so musically, that Damon knew she was laughing at him, and yet started laughing with her.

"You're so- so- fu-full of yourself," she said, in between her incessant laughter.

"It's a part of my charm," he said, and they both looked at each other and burst into laughter again. After a while, she became quiet, and held her stomach painfully.

"Ouch, it hurts," she said. "Too much laughing hurts."

Damon looked at her, but shook his head, trying to focus on Elena. When he couldn't, he was a bit surprised. But he let it pass.

* * *

It was night, and Damon told Heather that they were going to the cemetery.

"But why?" she asked him.

"Stefan is there with my ring," he said.

"So you go, I will go home," she told him.

"Not until I've gotten my ring, no," he said. "You're coming with me."

They reached the cemetery to hear gunshots. Heather saw Stefan hurt, and saw Logan pointing his gun at him. Before she knew it, Damon had bitten Logan.

Heather pulled the bullets out of Stefan's chest.

"It's wood," Heather said, looking at Stefan. "They know."

"If anyone's going to kill you, it's going to be me. My ring," Damon asked Stefan for his ring. Vicki, meanwhile, was drinking Logan's blood.

"No! No! Vicki!" Stefan shouted.

"I'm sorry," Vicki said.

"Oops," Damon said, picking up the compass. They had to run before anyone could find them.

* * *

Stefan and Heather walked to Elena's house, she was waiting for him, but did not expect Heather, so was a bit surprised to see her.

"You're bleeding," Elena told Stefan.

"No, it's ok. It's ok. I'm ok," Stefan told her.

"Where were you the whole day?" Elena asked Heather. "Playing vampires?"

Heather looked at Elena angrily, and turned to Stefan.

"I am going home," she told him.

"But Damon-," he started.

"He had his share of me today. Don't worry, I'll be fine," she told him, and walked away from them, and at an isolated spot, apparated back to her home. Stefan again heard a crack sound, but dismissed it.

"You shouldn't judge Heather. She didn't tell you about me because it was not her secret to tell," Stefan said. "And Damon had kidnapped her today."

Elena felt sorry immediately for her rudeness.

"She wasn't hurt, was she?" she asked worriedly.

"She didn't tell me if she was, but Damon wouldn't drink her blood, she takes vervain," Stefan told her.

"What about Vicki?" Elena asked.

"I couldn't stop her, I tried," Stefan told Elena.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"She fed, and then I lost her," Stefan told her.

"Oh, my God," Elena said.

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you," Stefan told her.

"What do I tell my brother and—and Matt?" Elena asked, unsure.

"We'll come up with a story," Stefan said but regretted it an instant later.

"You mean we'll come up with a lie," Elena said.

"I'm so sorry," Stefan was regretting his words.

"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but.. I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I-I just can't," Elena said, and walked inside. Stefan didn't know what to do, but he had to make sure Heather was alright, so he went to her place, and rung the bell.

Heather opened the door, and found that Stefan was still bleeding. She decided to help him with that. She went in and brought out the murtlap essence and the blood replenishing potion.

"Stefan, lie down, this will help you," she said. "Er- you'll have to pull off your shirt, though."

Stefan looked at her, and pulled off his shirt. Heather saw the wound on his back, and noted that wood could harm vampires badly. The wound was deep, and inspite of his healing abilities, it had not yet healed.

She applied the murtlap essence where he was hurt, and Stefan felt his pain die instantly, and his wound healed.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Drink this," Heather said, giving him the bottle of blood replenishing potion.

He took it, and drank some, immediately finding his energy back.

"What is this? How does this heal so quickly?" he asked her, surprised.

"Er- well- it is Ayurvedic?" Heather tried.

"Ayurvedic?" Stefan asked.

"The ancient form of Indian medicine," Heather told him. "It is really good."

"It is," he said. "It helps heal so fast."

"It does. And I carry all this around with me because of attacks like these," Heather told him. "What happened with Elena?"

"She doesn't want to be with me," Stefan told her.

"I knew that must have happened. But is her love for you was real, she'll be back. I give you a personal guarantee."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she said.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Haunted

**A/N: New chapter, guys! Happy reading! Review please! :D**

**CHAPTER 7- Haunted**

Stefan went looking for Vicki, and Heather accompanied him. They were looking for her, when they saw Vicki with someone in the car.

"Stefan! There's Vicki!" Heather pointed it out to him. Vicki was about to attack Tyler when Stefan pulled her back.

"Aah! Let go of me!" Vicki said. Just then, Damon appeared.

"What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?" Tyler asked.

"You don't talk," Damon told him.

"You should be the one not talking, Salvatore," Heather told him.

"Screw you, dude," Tyler said.

" 'Dude' really? Dude?" Damon asked Tyler.

"Salvatore, don't," Heather told him.

"Oh come on, Heather. Who's gonna miss this idiot?" Damon asked her.

"He is not an idiot. You are," Heather said, at the same time, Tyler hit him.

"Ooh! Don't you hurt him!" Vicki told him. Damon grabbed Tyler by the throat, and compelled him.

"Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here," he said and threw Tyler. Tyler got up, only to see that everyone had gone.

* * *

…

"Put me down, Salvatore!" Heather said, hitting Damon. He had picked her up and had carried her with them.

"If I hadn't carried you, they would have thought you are a vampire," Damon told her.

"And then they would have injected vervain, and found that I wasn't actually," Heather told him.

"You don't move as fast," Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, I move faster," she scoffed.

"No, you don't," Damon said, to which she simple smirked.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" Vicki asked, looking at them.

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone," Stefan said.

"There is nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up," Damon said.

"Well, obviously. He was one amongst them. Why would they let the news of his death come out?" Heather asked, shaking her head. She saw a device in Damon's hand. "What is that?"

"This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?" Damon asked.

"If you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave the town?" Heather asked him.

"Stefan should be worried too," Damon pointed out.

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki asked, now looking at Heather. The smell of her blood beckoned her, and before Heather, Damon or Stefan could know anything, she had bitten Heather in the neck.

Heather screamed, but Vicki didn't. Damon immediately ran upto her and separated her. He held Heather to him, not letting her fall. Blood was oozing out from her, and its delicious scent making him want her. He somehow controlled himself, bit his wrist, and made Heather drink his blood. Heather's wound disappeared, and Damon went normal. Stefan was holding Vicki, who was still not normal, and was trying to break free.

"Thank you," Heather said, looking at Damon.

"You're welcome," he said, but suddenly, realized something.

"Your blood doesn't have vervain," he said. "It did not affect Vicki."

Heather looked at him worriedly.

"I haven't had it for two days now," she said, trying to cover up. Damon went near her, and compelled her.

"Tell me the truth," he said, looking in her eyes.

"I am telling you the truth," she said. Damon let her go, thinking she had been compelled. Heather shook her head.

"Here, Vicki, drink this," Stefan told Vicki, giving her a cup.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting down.

"It's what you are craving," he told her.

"Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?" Damon asked.

"What is it?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernarnd? Bambi?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Go on. Give it a try," Stefan said.

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff," Damon said.

"Like Heather's?" Stefan asked him.

"Yeah, why can't I drink hers?" Vicki asked, looking at Heather who was glaring at her now.

"You cannot have Heather's blood," Damon said. "But you can have other people's blood."

"But I want her blood," Vicki said.

"Touch her again, and you'll never want blood in your life," Damon told her, which surprised both Stefan and Heather.

"It's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki," Stefan tried to explain, not harping on Damon's words. "There is no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity. We choose our own path. Out values and our actions, they define who we are,"

"I am out of here," Damon said. "That is too much of moral talk for me."

* * *

….

Elena walked inside, calling out for Stefan.

"Stefan? Stefan?" she called out.

"Yes," Stefan said.

"Where is Vicki?" she asked.

"She's upstairs," he said. Just then, Heather came down as well.

"Heather?" Elena asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help Stefan," she said. "I am not going to school today."

"Heather, I am so sorry for what I said yesterday, I am so sorry-," Elena said, but Heather cut her off.

"It's alright. It was not the first time a friend doubted me," she said with a rueful smile.

"Stefan, what happens now? Because my brother is out there searching out for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?" Elena asked.

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She tried to drink Heather's blood yesterday. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this," Stefan said.

"Are you hurt?" Elena turned to Heather.

"Yes, Damon made me drink his blood," Heather said.

"So?" Elena asked.

"So, vampire blood has healing capabilities," Heather told her.

"So, Vicki is a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?" Elena asked Stefan.

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe," Stefan said.

"How long is that?" Vicki asked.

"We can talk about that later," Stefan told her.

"Hey, Vicki, how are you?" Elena asked her.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" Vicki responded.

"Stefan, I think I will go home, now, get up, and get ready. Bonnie called me up earlier and said something about Halloween. I don't like Halloween, so I will stay back at home, and read- do something. If there is anything, call me!" she said.

* * *

….

Heather apparated home, and stocked up her new potions. She took some blood replenishing potion, and felt better.

"Thank goodness I don't have to drink the skele-grow," she said. Just then, there was a bell. She opened it to find Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" she said, and hugged her.

"It's Halloween today, and Caroline is making me go. You're coming as well," she told her.

"I don't want to go. Halloween is not my favourite holiday," Heather said, rubbing her scar.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, my parents died on Halloween. I don't want to go," Heather said.

"Come on, Heather. I don't want to go alone, and I will make sure you are not sad. You will be sad if you are cooped up," Bonnie said, but Heather shook her head.

"I really, really don't want to go," Heather said.

"Please?" Bonnie said, looking at her earnestly.

"I will think about it," Heather said, still not relenting.

"Heather, please. If not for me, come for yourself, don't do this to yourself," Bonnie said.

"I don't have a costume," Heather told her.

"Caroline has one for you," Bonnie said with a smile. "It's in my car."

"Caroline is impossible," Heather said, and they both chuckled. "Pick me up, will you?"

"Alright, I will," Bonnie said, and went out, followed by Heather. Bonnie picked the costume, and gave it to Heather. She opened the bag to find a lion costume.

"Seriously?" she asked, looking at Bonnie.

"Don't look at me, it was Caroline," Bonnie said.

"Do I look so.. so…?" Heather asked skeptically, not completing her sentences.

"You are sexy enough, don't worry," Bonnie said. "It's just Caroline."

"Yeah, she hates me," Heather said.

"She doesn't hate you. She is just… jealous," Bonnie said truthfully.

"Jealous? Why?" Heather asked.

"If you have to ask that question, ask some male," Bonnie said, and Heather got confused.

"Whatever, come and pick me up," Heather said. "I'll find something else to wear."

"Bye!" Bonnie said, got into her car, and rode away.

* * *

…

It was late, and Halloween carnival was going on. Heather was there, in a lady pirate costume, a band around her waist, which was actually a bag with several of her potions.

"Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special," Tyler said.

"No way. Last year, I was hung over until thanksgiving," Bonnie said.

"I am not drinking tonight," Heather said.

"Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with," Caroline said.

"Sounds like a plan," Tyler nodded. Just then, Heather's phone rang. It was Stefan. Heather excused herself, and went out.

"Stefan? What is it?" she asked.

"Vicki's escaped," he said.

"Damon had something to do with it, didn't he?" she asked.

"Uh- yes, he did. But the main point is, she liked your blood. Be safe," Stefan told her.

"Uh-huh. I will call you as soon as I find her," she said.

"No, you stay safe. Please don't go finding her," Stefan said.

"Alright, keep your hair on," she said. "I'll call if I spot her."

"Yeah, that is better," Stefan said, and Heather hung up. She saw Elena and Jeremy come up. She went up to meet her, and reached there just as Matt did.

"You went with last year's costume too, huh?" Matt asked Elena.

"Yeah, I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago," Elena said. "Hey, Heather. Are you a pirate?"

"Well spotted, Miss Gilbert. Matt, where is Vicki?" Heather asked him.

"She is here, you can't miss her. She's a vampire," he said. Elena and Heather looked at each other, and Elena realized Jeremy had left.

"Where did Jeremy go?" Elena asked.

"Elena, what's the matter?" Matt asked.

"I.. I've gotta find him," Elena said, and Heather nodded to her. They started looking for him, and found Stefan and Vicki in a room.

"Thank God," Elena said.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked.

"I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried," Elena said.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, everything is fine," Heather said.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone," Vicki said, pointing at Stefan.

"Matt, it's it's okay," Elena tried to convince him, but Matt was not ready to listen.

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" Matt asked. Heather saw that Vicki had left, and left to find her. She looked for him around, until she saw Damon talking to Bonnie.

"Oh, Bonnie. So loyal," Damon said.

"Just stay away from her," Bonnie said.

"Vicki's run off," Heather muttered, only so that Damon could hear.

"What?" Bonnie turned to her.

"He is a jerk," Heather said sheepishly.

"He is," Bonnie said. Damon noticed the crystal on her.

"Where d' you get that?" Damon asked.

"From a friend," Bonnie said.

"Caroline. You know that's mine, don't you?" Damon asked her.

"Not anymore," Bonnie told him. Heather got angry and muttering something about assholes, went off to find Jeremy. She thought about the back entrance, and saw Vicki attacking Jeremy.

"Vicki, no!" Elena shouted, coming over as well. Elena ran to her with a wooden plank, and hit her, but Vicki threw her in a pile of garbage. Stefan grabbed Vicki and held her against the bus, but Jeremy tried to call her. She disappeared.

"Go, get inside, go," Stefan told him. Elena grabbed Jeremy and started to run, but Vicki pushed Jeremy out of the way, and bit Elena. In an instant, Heather knew what she had to do. Not minding if anyone was looking, she pulled out her wand, pointed it at Vicki and shouted- "_Incendio."_

Vicki felt her body on fire, which spread rapidly to every part. She left Elena, and ran about, trying to control it, but it wasn't her slave to be controlled. Stefan, Jeremy and Elena watched her in wonder, looking from her to Heather and her wand.

Heather again pointed her wand towards her.

"_Aguamenti," _she said, and the fire died down. However, Vicki was so weak that she fell down.

"Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy shouted, but Stefan held him back.

"What are you?" Elena asked Heather, forgetting about Jeremy.

"I am a witch, but we can talk about it later, Jeremy needs help," she said. "Stefan, take him inside."

Stefan called Damon and asked him for his help.

Elena walked over to Vicki and felt her.

"She is alive, but just. It will take time for her to heal. She was hit with fire," Heather told her.

"What are you?" Elena asked.

"I am a witch, I told you, but that a story for some other time, let me look at your wound," she said but when she saw Elena hesitate, she said. "Trust me, Elena. If I wanted to harm you, I could easily do that."

She looked at her wound, and pulled out the murtlap essence, which she had been carrying. She pulled her wand against Elena's shoulder.

"_Vulnera Sanentur,"_ she whispered, and saw all the blood seep back in. After that, she applied the murtlap essence on her shoulder, and Elena felt better almost immediately.

"Thanks, Heather. But you've got a lot of explaining to do," she said.

"I may not have to," Heather said, smiling ruefully.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"You should go, I got this," Damon's voice came from behind.

"You did this. This is your fault," Elena told him.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse," Damon said. Elena tried to hit him but he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"None of this matters to me, none of it," he said.

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it," Elena told him, before giving him a slap.

"You need to leave, your wounds-," he said, but saw her wounds were almost healed. "What is she?" He pointed at Heather.

"Whatever she is is none of your concern," she told him. "Stay away from her."

"Leave, now," Damon told her.

"Elena, leave. Don't worry, I can take care of myself," Heather told her. "I'll be back."

"You have a lot to answer," Elena said, looking at her. "Take care."

After Elena had left, Damon looked at her.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I am a witch, now could you please shut up and let me think what to do with Vicki?" she snapped.

"I'll take care of it," he said, looking at her.

* * *

…

Heather walked over to a lone spot, and apparated outside Elena's house, where Stefan and Elena were talking.

"What? How did you do that?" Elena asked, looking at Heather.

"Could we please not talk about what I did and what I can do?" she asked impatiently.

"You appeared out of thin air," Stefan said.

"It is called apparition," Heather told him, waving an impatient hand. "How is Jeremy?"

"I want him to forget, but Stefan says he is not powerful enough to do it," Elena told her.

"I can do it. If this is what you want… I'll do it," Damon said.

"No, a vampire's compulsion is not permanent," Heather said, shaking her head. "I'll do it."

"What can you do?" Damon asked.

"Something much more permanent," she said. "I'll remove tonight's memories forever. He won't remember anything that happened."

"But… what if he asks for her?" Elena asked.

"Tell him she left the city, that she has gone for good, and is never coming back," Heather said and Elena nodded.

Heather walked inside, but Damon, Stefan and Elena were looking at each other.

"How is this possible?" Damon asked. "What kind of a witch is she? Witches don't need a stick."

"We will need all answers from her," Stefan said.

"She said she might not have to answer our questions. Is she going to make us forget too?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I might have to. I am not supposed to use magic in front of muggles," Heather said, stepping out. "It's done. He won't remember tonight ever."

"What is a muggle?" Stefan asked.

"People who are not magic," Heather said, looking at him. "I am sorry, but I will have to remove your memories too. I repeat, I am not supposed to use magic in front of muggles."

"But you- you know we are vampires," Stefan said.

"Of course," Heather said. "But what I know doesn't matter."

"Don't remove our memories, please," Elena said. "We promise we won't tell anyone."

Heather sighed, and sat down.

"I don't know what to do. It would be a great relief if you people knew what I was- it would make my life easier with you all, but-," she said but stopped in between. "What did you do with Vicki?"

"I left her in the forest," Damon said.

"Was she dead?" Heather asked.

"No, not completely," he told her.

"She might rise again, and we'll have to deal with her," Heather said.

"Heather, why don't you tell us about you?" Stefan asked.

"It is a long story, Stefan. Seventeen long years," she said.

"We've been around for 162," Damon said.

"And yet…..," Heather trailed. "Alright. For now, I am not removing any memories. But I need sleep. I am tired. All three of you should come tomorrow morning at 10 to my place. It is a Sunday. I'll explain everything tomorrow."

Elena nodded, and without another word, walked inside. Damon, Heather and Stefan looked at each other.

"Should I drop you?" Stefan asked her.

"Really?" she asked with a small smile. "No, but thank you for your offer. I'll take leave now."

To the surprise of Damon, she disappeared with a crack.

…


	8. Chapter 8 Dealing with the past

**A/N: New chapter! Happy reading, guys! Read and review! :D**

**Chapter 8 – Dealing with the past**

The next day, Heather woke up, feeling fresh. She didn't know why but the world felt a lot lighter. She had a feeling that it had to do with the fact that Elena, Stefan and Damon knew her secret.

It was ten when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door to find Stefan and Damon standing there.

"Just on time," she said, looking at her watch.

"We are perfect like that," Damon told her, and tried to enter her house, but couldn't do so, because he hadn't been invited.

"Come in," she said, nodding to him. He entered, and waited for Stefan to try. When Stefan entered without invitation, he made a face. Just then, Elena also came in her car.

"Come in, sit," Heather said, beckoning them all inside, and making them comfortable. She offered them butterbeer.

"Is that what you offered me the last time?" Elena asked.

"Mm-hmm," Heather said. "It's called butterbeer."

Damon sipped the drink.

"It's tasty," he said. Heather rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand, and waved it, muttering Muffliato.

"It is that buzzing sound again," Stefan said.

"It disables people from listening in to your conversation," Heather said. "Useful spell."

"That is what you did that day," Damon said and Heather nodded.

"Since I am going to tell you guys about my witchy thing, I might as well tell you some things about my past, which I don't mind sharing," Heather started. "If you find it boring, please tell, I tend to digress. But first, you must have some questions in mind."

"Indeed," Damon said. "We know witches, and they don't use those wand thingies that you do. They can't appear and disappear at will."

"The ones you are talking about- they are not really witches, because they don't meet the criteria of being called that. They are really powerful seers, and they channel their power through the earth. Their magic has repercussions on their body," she said.

"Where do you channel your magic from?" Stefan asked.

"Uh- we have a magical core," Heather said. "We can use all amount of magic we like without any repercussions. And we are wand-wielders. The magic you are familiar with is really different from the magic I use, and is limited in its abilities."

"Limited? How?" Elena asked.

"Well, I can apparate anywhere in the world I want, except if the place is warded with the anti-apparition spell. Like, you can't apparate within Hogwarts," she told her.

"What is Hogwarts?" Damon asked.

"My school," Heather said. "But, I'll have to tell you the whole thing to get there."

"Okay, so start," Stefan said. "When you told us your parents died in a car crash, was it true?"

"No," Heather shook her head. "I was one year old, and it was Halloween, when it happened. My parents were murdered."

"Murdered? By who?" Stefan asked, looking at her sympathetically.

"Voldemort. He was a dark wizard," Heather said.

"Why did he kill your parents?" Stefan asked her. Heather did not want to tell what actually had happened, so she decided to hide the facts.

"Well, they did not join the dark side, and hence he killed them," she said, telling them half truth. "I had to live with my abusive relatives till I was eleven years old, then Hagrid came to rescue me, and told me I was a witch."

"Hagrid?" Damon asked.

"Rubeus Hagrid, one of my best friends and mentor. He was the gamekeeper at Hogwarts," Heather said. "He is a half-giant."

"A half-giant," Stefan said in disbelief.

"Indeed. And then, I went to school at Hogwarts where I was sorted into Gryffindor, one of the four houses at Hogwarts. The other three being Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," Heather said. "Named after the great four founders of Hogwarts. I spent seven years at school, learning how to control my magic, and studying it."

"Why did you leave? Are you running from someone?" Elena asked. Heather laughed at that.

"No, I am not running from anyone. I was sick of the life there, because of my parents, I was famous, and people wouldn't leave me alone. I came for a quiet life here, but as it turns out, I can't have a quiet life anywhere. Leaving you all seems leaving you all helpless, somehow, and that is why I decided to stay," Heather finished.

"What all can you do?" Damon asked her.

"Like, what?" Heather questioned him back. Damon didn't answer, just kept looking at her, so she looked around.

"Well, I can do quite a lot," she said. "Will show you when time comes."

"Why didn't you leave when I kidnapped you?" Damon asked her, surprised.

"Vicki. I didn't want to leave her alone with you. I felt like saving her was my responsibility," she replied. Damon looked at her oddly.

"It was not your duty to save her, you do realize that, right?" Damon asked her incredulously.

"It definitely was. If God has given me a gift, it is meant to be used for other's protection," she said. Stefan, Damon and Elena looked at each other.

"That scar of yours- you didn't get it in a car crash, then?" Stefan asked.

"No. It got there magically," Heather said, not wanting to reveal why she had gotten that scar. She knew she would be sympathized with, and therefore did not tell the truth.

"And the one on your hand?" Elena asked, taking it, and reading what was written.

_I must not tell lies._

"Uh, well, that. When I was in 5th year, there was this bitch who came to Hogwarts to teach Defence against the dark arts, and she didn't like me at all, so she made me write with a blood quill as a punishment for telling how she lacked the acumen to teach, and these scars appeared," she told them.

"A blood quill?" Damon asked.

"Unlike a normal quill, it doesn't require ink. It uses the writer's blood as ink," Heather told them, and Elena winced.

"So you wrote I must not tell lies with your blood?" Elena asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Heather said. "Now that I've told you everything about myself, I hope you are going to keep my secret."

"We are going to keep your secret-," Damon said, but Heather interrupted him.

"I took a great risk in telling you what I am. Don't you understand how much is at stake here? The whole wizarding community stands at the risk of exposure if this goes out! You've no idea how difficult it is already to keep ourselves a secret, what with the dragons sometimes on the lose-," Heather said but was interrupted by Damon.

"Hold on- you just said dragon. What are you going to say next? Unicorns?" he asked her.

"Dragons exist. Duh. And unicorns do too," she said, remembering. "I fought a dragon in my 4th year. More like it chased me, and I flew on my broom, but-."

She was again interrupted by Elena.

"Brooms? You actually fly on brooms?" she asked.

"Yeah, they are cool. They come with a cushioning charm, and you can use it as you want," Heather told her. "I hope I am not boring you guys."

"Are you kidding me? This is the most interesting thing I have ever heard in my life of 162 years," Damon told her with a smirk.

"Listen you people. This should not go out. I might tell Bonnie, but that's it. No one can know what I am," Heather said. Just then, an owl came swooping down from the open window, and dropped a letter on Heather's lap. Then it went to where a tray was kept with water, and started lapping it up. Heather opened the letter, which had no name on it, and read the letter.

_Potter,_

_I don't have any idea why I am writing this letter to you, because I heartily accept that after my behaviour on the eve when you had to leave was not suitable for a gentleman. I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier, and I wanted to tell you this before this news reached you through someone else. Father and mother have arranged my marriage with Astoria Greengrass. She is a pureblood, worthy of me and my heritage. I earnestly anticipate that we will remain on cordial terms with each other. Wishing you a good life._

_Draco Malfoy._

Tears went rolling down Heather's cheeks before she could control them.

"What happened, Heather?" Elena asked, disturbed. Heather couldn't speak, she just fell on the ground, she was so shocked. Thinking she might have read it wrong, she read and re-read the letter, but the contents remained the same. Draco was getting married to Astoria- because she was worthy of him and his heritage…. Heather couldn't believe it. She put her head in her hands and cried as much as she could, not caring about the other three people in the room. Stefan silently picked up the letter, and read the contents. He passed it to Damon, whose expression changed when he read it.

"He… is the one you love?" he asked Heather. "You almost said his name….. the other day."

Heather looked at him with tear bedimmed eyes, and nodded.

"He is getting married? At seventeen?" Stefan asked, surprised.

"You have no idea about the wizarding world, Stefan. Draco is a pureblood, and there are many complexities involved," Heather said, taking the letter from Elena, who had just finished reading it.

"What is a pureblood?" Damon asked, but Stefan elbowed him.

"Be a little sensitive," he told him.

"I have no idea what to do now," Heather said.

"He could have been more sensitive. This letter sounds so- so," Elena looked for a word.

"Aristocratic?" Heather provided.

"Exactly!" Elena said.

"Malfoys are all like that, all royal and aristocratic," Heather said. She was somehow holding herself up, trying to tell herself not to be one of those girls whose whole life revolved around a single person whose absence broke her.

"Heather, are you alright?" Stefan asked, seeing that she was staring into the distance. Heather didn't answer him.

"Heather?" Elena nudged her. She shook her head and looked at the three.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked.

"I will be, if I am not currently," she replied. "I think I need to sleep on this one."

"We'll join you in the evening," Elena said. "I am getting dinner."

Heather nodded, and saw the three off. She went back to her bedroom, lay down on the bed, and cried for what seemed like hours. She didn't know why, but she pulled out a photo of Draco, who was laughing with her, Dennis had clicked it on a random day. They were at the Hogwarts re-opening ball. Heather was automatically drawn back to the past.

_They were all helping re-construct Hogwarts, and it had been a long day. Draco walked over to Heather in the great hall._

_"Potter," he said. Heather looked at him inquiringly._

_"I know I never said it, but thank you for saving my life," he said softly. Heather was surprised. Why would Draco Malfoy, of all the people thank her?_

_"Your mother saved my life," she said with a smile. "And you're helping rebuild Hogwarts."_

_"I am trying to do whatever I can to redeem myself," Draco said in a low voice. "I truly am ashamed."_

The scene changed, and Heather found herself in the Hogwarts re-opening ball.

_She was wearing a red gown, which flowed from the waist. Draco was there too, in a grey suit, looking handsome. He came up behind Heather, and whispered in her ear. _

_"Would you like to dance?" _

_Heather turned around to see Draco smiling at her. She smiled back, and gave her hand in his outstretched hand. That day witnessed the ending of the long rivalry between the Gryffindor goddess and Slytherin aristocrat. They danced together, laughed and drank together. That night, they both went to the astronomy tower together, and Draco kissed her. Heather felt passion for the first time in her life._

Heather jolted out of her reverie. They had spent many a happy moments together, until the day McGonagall had decided to send her away. He had become cold and stoic, and he had wanted her to go as well. Tears came yet again, and Heather found herself crying once more. She couldn't shake the thought away, however hard she tried. She had no idea when she fell asleep, she was so fatigued.

* * *

…

Heather opened her eyes, and squinted at the sight of light in the room.

"You're awake," she heard a voice, which she recognized belonging to Damon.

"How long did I sleep?" she asked groggily, trying not to rub at her eyes, because she had been wearing contacts for some time now.

"We came some time back, but you were asleep, so I asked Stefan and Elena to go home and that I would call them when you got up. How is this picture moving?" he asked, showing her the picture she had been holding.

"It is a magical picture, Damon," she said.

"On the first name basis now, are we?" he asked.

"You know my secret, I've told you things I haven't told Bonnie and Caroline, I don't hate you anymore, so yes," she said, sitting up in her bed, and resting her back against the head of the bed.

"You look so happy with him," he said, looking at the photo. Heather nodded.

"Aren't you going to call Elena and Stefan?" she asked.

"And miss the fun with you? No, not at all," he said with a smirk. Heather had to smile at that.

"Damon, you're not having any fun with me," she said.

"I want to see some spells," he said. "That would be fun." Heather smiled at his child-like behaviour and nodded.

"What kind of spells would you like to see?" she asked.

"What can you show me?" he asked. Heather smiled wickedly, and pointed her wand at him.

"_Levicorpus!"_ she said aloud before Damon could escape. She started laughing when he was hung in the air upside down.

"This is an amazing scene," she said.

"Put me down, you've had your fun," he told her.

"No, you were the one who said I should show you some spells, I am having way too much fun," she said.

"Put me down," Damon insisted and Heather laughed.

"Alright, if you insist. _Liberacorpus_," she said, pointing her wand at him. Damon fell down and Heather laughed till her stomach ached.

"This was fun," she said. Damon looked at her laughing figure, and smiled. She seemed so happy and carefree right then.

"Not for me," he said, faking anger. Just then, there was a doorbell.

"It's Stefan and Elena," Damon said. "Darn them. I told them I'd call."

"They are here for me," she said, laughing, and pushing Damon aside. He smiled at her retreating figure.

…..

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I don't like doing them, but I quite enjoyed putting one here! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 162 candles

**A/N: New chapter! Happy reading! Read and review!**

**CHAPTER 9- 162 Candles**

Stefan walked back to the boarding house, feeling really weird about the situation with Heather. She hadn't talked much, just showed them some potions and all, and gave them some candies. Damon and he had particularly enjoyed the blood flavored lollipops. His mind was not registering anything. He had completely forgotten that it was his birthday. He walked in and realized he was tired. Not physically, he couldn't get tired physically. He was tired mentally. So he simply pulled out a book, and started reading it. He did not realize when he had fallen asleep.

* * *

…..

Stefan's book fell from his lap to the floor. He woke up, and came to his senses when there was a noise in the house.

"Damon?" he asked tentatively. He got up and looked around. There came a whooshing sound of a someone running behind him. He turned back, and then turned around again. He heard some more disturbances before he was attacked by a vampire. He looked to see who had attacked him and was relieved to find his best friend laughing at him.

"Lexi?" he asked.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked her.

"How could you even ask that?" she asked, hugging him.

"I missed you," Stefan said, hugging her back.

"Happy birthday," she wished.

* * *

…..

Stefan and Lexi were in Stefan's room, along with Heather. Heather and Lexi had clicked, and Stefan had shared Heather's secret with Lexi. Heather didn't know why, but she was totally comfortable with Lexi knowing her secret.

"You're cool," Lexi told Heather.

"Me or this witchy thing?" Heather asked with a wink.

"You caught me," Lexi laughed back, before turning to Stefan. "Stop. I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets. I bail in under sixty. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?"

"I don't know who knows about us. That guy did. There could be others. Do me a favor, while you're here, please be careful," Stefan said.

"It is obvious who knows about vampires," Heather said with a shrug.

"Who?" Stefan turned to her.

"Think about it. Logically, the founding families were very much aware of vampires, weren't they? Who is to say that their posterities don't? They know, and keep it a secret," Heather said.

"She is right. It is the founding families, Stefan," Lexi said, looking at Heather, who herself was feeling proud of her inference, because it was generally Hermione's brains which helped them out. "I am not staying. I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden. "Wanted dead or alive," it's our theme song. It'll be a blast."

"Do you think he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend huh?" Stefan asked.

"We can _make _him remember us. Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?" Lexi asked.

"WHO is keeping you here," Heather corrected with a sly smile.

"I told you, her name is Elena," Stefan said.

"Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over," Lexi said, holding out a photo of Katherine. Heather looked at in in surprise.

"Stefan? This is Katherine?" she asked, seeing the photo.

"Yes," Stefan said silently.

"Merlin's beard! She is a dead ringer of Elena!" she said, looking at the photo. "Stefan!"

"What? She looks exactly like Katherine?" Lexi asked.

"Indeed, Lexi. No change. Stefan, this is serious. I hope this is not some sort of a sick joke for Elena," Heather said dangerously.

"No, it isn't. I sincerely love her," Stefan said.

"Are you sure?" Lexi asked. "Is she even worth it?"

"She is," Heather replied for Stefan, with a nod. "Heart of gold."

Stefan smiled at that. Lexi did not convinced, but let it pass.

"You didn't even know Katherine," Stefan said.

"'Cause if I did I'd kick her ass. Little bitch. Speaking of… where's Damon?" Lexi asked and Heather started laughing.

"Why did you laugh?" Stefan asked.

"She spoke of a bitch and remembered Damon. It's hilarious," Heather said, laughing. Her laugh was infectious and Stefan and Lexi started laughing as well.

"Damon must be inflicting misery somewhere. You gonna be okay here alone? 'Cause I got some things I gotta take care of," Stefan asked Lexi.

"It's not exactly like I can go anywhere. And you and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya?" Lexi asked.

"Doesn't work that way and you know it," Stefan said.

"Yeah," Lexi replied.

"Hey Lex. I'm really glad that you came here," Stefan said.

"What are we going to do for your birthday? It's not everyday a guy turns a hundred and sixty two years old," Lexi said.

"Really?" Stefan groaned.

"Oh yeah," Lexi replied.

"We have a questioning, Stefan," Heather reminded him.

"Let's go," he said, nodding his head.

* * *

….

Stefan and Heather were standing near the car, waiting for Elena to come out.

"You okay?" Stefan asked Elena.

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all," Elena said, looking at Heather. "All he knew was that Vicki had left."

"Thank you," Stefan said.

"I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't I just… it's just too much..," Elena said.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it?" Stefan asked.

"No, Stefan. You have to stay away from me," Elena said. "Heather, you should come with me."

"Nah, I think I'll stick by him," she replied, putting a hand on Stefan's back, and patting him.

"Even after knowing what he is? Even after knowing the truth?" Elena asked.

"I know the truth, that's why I am sticking to him. I know what it is to be different. I am a witch, remember? I am used to being a 'freak'. I know what he is, and I am convinced he is one of the rare ones. The good guys. And when you all have left him, he needs someone by his side, doesn't he?" she asked, and looked at Stefan, who almost had tears in his eyes. "Bye, Elena. See you later. Come, Stefan."

Heather dragged Stefan from Elena, who was watching her with an absolutely new expression on her face. A look of surprise.

* * *

…..

Heather knocked on Elena's door and walked in, seeing the pillow ripped and the feathers all scattered.

"Hie," Elena said. Bonnie looked at her.

"What's up? Why is this pillow all torn?" she asked.

"Bonnie was showing me her powers. She is a witch," Elena said, and Bonnie elbowed her violently.

"What?" Elena asked. "Doesn't matter. Heather is a witch too."

Bonnie looked at Heather in surprise.

"I am a witch, indeed. But I am a different sort of a witch," Heather smiled at Bonnie.

"What sort of a witch?" Bonnie asked.

"Well," Heather said, pulling out her wand. She summoned all the feathers of the pillow and repaired the pillow as if it was new.

"I don't believe this," Bonnie said, looking. "A wand wielder? How come my grams never told me about it?"

"Your grams is a witch like you, Bonnie. She doesn't know anything about us. We live in secrecy, which is why you'll have to take the oath not to tell it to anyone," Heather said.

"My grams?" Bonnie asked weakly. "She is old and knows a lot of magic. She will know you are a witch."

"No, she won't. She'll be able to sense tremendous power in me, but that's it," Heather said, shaking her head. "I'll prefer it if you don't tell her."

"As you say," Bonnie said, still stunned. "Will I be able to do it?"

"Do what?" Heather asked.

"What you just did?" Bonnie asked.

"No, Bonnie. Our magic is very different form each other. Your powers have many limitations. Mine have very few," Heather told her. "Anyway, I came to see how Elena is doing."

"Now that you've repaired my pillow, I am fine," Elena said, laughing. "Thank you for being there for Stefan. I know he needs someone."

"You don't need to thank me. I just came to know how you were doing. Have to go, prepare some more potions, in the meanwhile, please tell Bonnie what I told you about myself, because I can see she is bursting with questions," Heather said, and walked out. She stood by the door, turned around, and looked at Elena straight in the eye. "Sometimes running away is not the answer, Elena. Staying is, fighting is. Just remember that."

Without another word, she walked out, leaving Elena staring at her once again.

* * *

…

Lexi was in the towel when Elena dropped by. Lexi opened the door to find Elena. She looked visibly shaken on seeing Elena, realizing what Heather had said wasn't wrong. Elena was indeed a replica of Katherine.

* * *

…

Heather was finalizing her veritaserum, when her doorbell rang. She opened it to find Damon smirking.

"What?" she asked, when he followed her inside.

"There is a party at the grill. Coming?" he asked. "Stefan and his BFF are going to be there."

"No, I don't like parties," Heather said, looking at the crystal clear liquid in the cauldron. "Also, if you've forgotten, I have to recover from a shock."

"All the more reason for you to go," Damon said. "I would try and compel you, but…"

"My magical core won't allow you to compel me," Heather said with a shrug. She started pouring out the contents into small bottles. She had started brewing it the day since she had come to Mystic Falls, and it had been a month, almost.

"What potion is this?" Damon asked her.

"It gives you luck for the day," Heather lied, to watch his reaction. "Whatever you do, you'll be successful in that."

Damon's eyes widened.

"Can I have a bottle?" he asked.

"Why? Do you have some plans?" she asked.

"Yes, and I need luck for that," he said. Heather got seriously suspicious.

"I'll give it to you at the party. If you are on good behaviour," she told him.

"Which means you're coming to the party?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said. "I think I should stop thinking about Draco. It is not going to do me any good."

"That is a pretty good idea, I must say," he said. "I'll be on my best behaviour."

"Then you get the bottle. By the way, only a drop is sufficient for the entire day," she told him. He nodded.

"See you at the party," he said with a wink. Heather shook her head and didn't even go out, simply continued with her bottling process.

After she was sure that Damon had gone away, she spelled Muffliato and called Stefan.

"Yes, Heather?" Stefan's voice came from the other side.

"Damon is up to something. It involves you and Lexi. At the party. Be careful," Heather said. "I don't think he'd cause trouble for you. You are his brother. I have a doubt it is related to Lexi somehow. Could you tell her to be careful please?"

"Sure," Stefan sounded worried.

"I'll be prepared from my side, just in case," Heather said.

"Thanks," Stefan said and Heather hung up. She looked at what she could require, and kept the healing potions and two bottles of veritaserum. Her eyes fell on her invisibility cloak, which was kept in the cupboard like all her other clothes, and without a second thought, she placed it

inside her bag, which had an undetectable extension charm on it. Satisfied with what she had, she started getting ready for the party.

* * *

….

Lexi picked Heather up from her place and they went to the grill together. Heather warned Lexi about Damon.

"Lexi, be careful. Damon's a vile fellow," Heather said.

"I agree," Lexi said.

"Promise you'll be careful," Heather said.

"I promise," Lexi said, with a smile.

* * *

…

"Okay, I'm gonna need a little more foot movement," Lexi told Stefan.

"Yeah, not really interested in making a fool out of myself," Stefan replied.

"You can't be that bad," Heather told him.

"She is right," Lexi said.

"Do me a favour, you two. Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone," Stefan joked.

"Sure," Heather replied. "Where is Damon?"

"Inflicting misery on someone.. I just heard a noise," Stefan said, looking up. "Someone screamed."

"Me too," Lexi said.

"Lexi, please be careful. Damon might be up to something," Heather told her. Lexi nodded.

"It's stopped," Stefan said. "It was such a short scream."

"It will be suspicious if you two go out and look for it, I will see what the problem was," Heather said, and walked out of the grill. There was police siren, and Heather saw a girl and a boy lying in a puddle of blood. She went up to them, to try and help them, just then the police came.

"Help me," Heather called out to them.

They came near her, and Sheriff Forbes looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard a scream. Came to help. Not a crime, is it?" she asked rudely, not liking the sheriff at all.

"Hey. Hey. Did you see what did this?" Sheriff asked the girl. The girl nodded. "Tell me everything you saw." Sheriff Forbes walked inside, and saw Matt taking Caroline home. She spoke to them for a few seconds before telling the police officers not to let anyone leave.

Sheriff Forbes walked in with the girl. Heather saw no one was watching her, so she pulled on her invisibility cloak.

"Look around and let me know if you see anything," she said. The girl looked around and pointed where Damon and Lexi were sitting. Sheriff Forbes walked over and injected Lexi with vervain. Heather gasped, immediately realizing what Damon's plan was. She controlled her anger, and took her wand, knowing she would be needing it.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Thank you for the vervain, now if you'll excuse me," Sheriff Forbes told him. Stefan saw what was happening.

"Oh my God!" Stefan said and walked out, but a police officer stopped him. He looked around for Heather, who was nowhere in sight.

Heather was outside, waiting for the guards to come out so she could stun them, giving Lexi a chance to run.

Lexi shook the two officers off, and heard Heather's voice.

"Run to the boarding house when I stun Forbes!" she said in a voice which only Lexi could hear with her super hearing power. Heather saw Lexi nod, just then she saw Damon appear with a stake. Without wasting another second, she had Damon hung in the air, and Sheriff Forbes was lying on the ground, stunned. Lexi ran away without wasting another second. Heather let Damon down, quite easily as she was invisible. She was so angry that she didn't realize what she was doing. She fisted her hands so strongly, blood drops appeared on her palms. She saw Stefan and Elena, holding their breaths. She walked up to them, and spoke to them, forgetting that she was invisible.

"Stefan, she is safe. Lexi is safe," she said, patting him on the back.

"Heather, where are you?" he called out to her voice.

"Oh, sorry," Heather said, and removed the hood off her head. Her head was now visible to Elena and Stefan who gasped.

"Don't act so surprised. It is an invisibility cloak," she told them. "Stefan, we need to get to the boarding house, Lexi is there."

"He tried to kill her! He killed Zach, he killed Tanner, he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!" Stefan said angrily.

"No, you can't do that!" Elena told him.

"Why are you trying to save him? Elena he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!" Stefan shouted.

"I am going to the boarding house to see if Lexi is safe or not," Heather said, and with a pop, apparated.

"I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan," Elena said.

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more," Stefan roared.

"Stefan please. Please just-just talk to me; let me be here for you. Talk to me," Elena tried to comfort him.

"No. you were right to stay away from me," Stefan said, and left. Elena could only stare.

* * *

….

Heather apparated just in front of Lexi, who was drinking blood and was visibly shaken.

"Lexi, are you alright?" she asked.

"Thank you so much Heather. I will never forget this," Lexi said, looking at her.

"Please don't thank me, I have had too much to bear. Couldn't see a friend dying when I could do something to help," Heather said. Just then, Stefan walked in.

"Lexi are you alright?" he asked.

"Uh, huh. It's all thanks to Heather," she said.

Heather just remembered something.

"I found out about the daylight ring, and made you one," Heather said. "It is much stronger than the normal ring which is made by Salem witches. It gives you a bit of an extra power too. Use it carefully."

She extracted a beautiful ring out of her bag and handed it to Lexi, who took it with tears in her eyes.

"Heather.. I," she started but Heather did not let her finish.

"Don't thank me. All the best. Leave, I'll be removing your face from Sheriff Forbes' memory. Also, those police officers need to be taken care of," she said. "Be careful wherever you are."

Lexi hugged Heather and Stefan goodbye. Heather handed her a potion of murtlap essence, and the wiggenwald potion. Lexi thanked her, and disappeared into the night.

Heather was going to speak to Stefan, when Damon entered, looking at Heather angrily.

"I was going to take care of it! To get them off our trail!" Damon shouted at her angrily, and pining her against the wall, holding her neck, not allowing her to breathe. Stefan couldn't control his anger, and he fought Damon off Heather, who was choking, and pinned him against the wall.

"You are such a selfish person. I hate you," he said, and stabbed Damon with a stake.

"You missed," Damon croaked.

"No. you saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done," Stefan told him and left the room. Heather kneeled beside Damon, and pulled the stake out.

"I thought you could change," she said, opening his button, and applying some murtlap essence over his wound. "You don't even try."

"Why are you helping me?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"Because unlike you, I am a human. I have a heart," she said, getting up. "Damon, I am much stronger than you. Don't try doing that the next time."

Damon was looking at her when she suddenly disappeared. He kept staring at the spot Heather was in.

…..


End file.
